love is you
by rinrinclouds
Summary: "Iya, kau harus mencoba menjadi pacarku. Baru kau boleh menilaiku. Dan aku juga akan membuktikan padamu bahwa menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah penyesalan!"  "Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin menerima tawaranmu itu Cho Kyuhyun" KyuSung chap6
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Love Is You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **1/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds (carina_clouds)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung)

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D. Tapi Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI

**Summary : **"Iya, kau harus mencoba menjadi pacarku. Baru kau boleh menilaiku. Dan aku juga akan membuktikan padamu bahwa menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah penyesalan!"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin menerima tawaranmu itu Cho Kyuhyun"

**Yesung POV**

'_Cho Kyuhyun... Love you" _terdengar teriakan para yeojya ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal berjalan melewati koridor.

Cih... namja playboy yang mulutnya tak pernah di sekolahkan itu selalu membuat keramaian. Ya, namja yang kumaksud adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku memang tak menyukai namja itu. Semua itu terjadi karena ia telah menyakiti hati sahabat ku, Sungmin.

Ia meninggalkan Sungmin karena alasan yang tak masuk akal yaitu, dia sudah bosan dengan Minnie. Apa itu tak kurang ajar, memang bibir namja itu sama sekali tak mempunyai sopan santun. Ia menyakiti Minnie terlebih ia sering mengolok-olok Sungmin. Namun bibirnya yang pedas itu tak hanya melukai Hati Minnie, namun bibirnya juga telah melukai hampir semua siswa di sekolah ini.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa para yeojya sangat mengidolakannya? Aku saja tak ingin mengenalnya.

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV**

Yesung pun terlihat melangkah menuju ke kantin saat istirahat. "Yesung hyung!" panggil seseorang pada namja berkepala agak besar itu #plakk. "Minnie, wae?" tanya namja yang bernama Yesung itu. "Hyung, temani aku ke kantin!" pintanya sambil memegang tangan mungil Yesung. "Ne. Kajja!" kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Di kantin terlihat banyak siswa yang sedang menikmati nikmatnya makanan mereka. Yesung dan Minnie segera memilih duduk di meja yang agak sepi. Yesung pun memesankan makanan untuk ia dan Minnie.

.

"Ini..." kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan makanan dan minuman untuk Minnie. "Gomawo hyung" katanya sambil mengambil makanan dan minumannya.

"Apa kau telah bisa melupakan si namja evil itu?" tanya Yesung, seketika Sungmin pun menghentikan acara makannya. "Emb, tidak juga. Terlebih aku dan dia sekelas" katanya sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Yesung lagi. "Aniyo" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baguslah, aku tak suka melihatmu bersedih karena dia. Kau terlalu baik untuknya. Aku terlalu sakit melihat ia mengolok-olok mu selama ini. Kenapa kau betah sih dengan namja Playboy itu? Aku merasa kasian dengan semua yeojya yang pernah menjadi _yeojyachingu_nya. Pasti mereka sangat menyesal telah menjadi pacar Kyuhyun. Aku saja tak sudi mempunyai _namjachingu _seperti dia. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun sialan" oceh Yesung sambil memakan makanannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya seseorang namja kepada Yesung. "Ya Cho Kyuhyun si tengil itu" jawab Yesung lalu meminum jus nya. "Kau yakin?" tanya namja itu lagi. Merasa kenal dengan suara namja itu, Yesung pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa namja itu.

**Author POV END  
><strong> 

**Yesung POV**

Akupun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang berkata tadi.

_Bbrrussh..._

Kusemburkan semua isi jus yang ada di mulutku. Ternyata yang tadi bertanya padaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kuusap mulutku menggunakan punggung tanganku. Kulihat Minnie sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau menjadi kalau aku playboy?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Karena kau selalu memainkan hati pacarmu" kataku tak kalah dingin. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau mereka menyesal pernah menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena... selama Minnie menjadi _namjachingumu _ia tak pernah tersenyum" kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat langkahku dan Minnie terhenti.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau bisa menilai seseorang jika kau tak mengetahuinya lebih dalam?" tanyanya sambil berbalik menatapku. Aku terdiam, aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak bisa menjawab?" katanya meremehkan.

"Kalau kau memang tak bisa menjawab, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menjadi pacarku terlebih dahulu" tawarnya, yang seketika membuat mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Iya, kau harus mencoba menjadi pacarku. Baru kau boleh menilaiku. Dan aku juga akan membuktikan padamu bahwa menjadi pacar seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah penyesalan!"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mungkin menerima tawaranmu itu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kau Penakut Kim Jongwoon" ucap Kyuhyun yang diiringi dengan senyuman evilnya

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan penakut _babbo_!" kemarahanku pun telah sampi ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau kau tidak takut, maka terimalah tantanganku!" pinta Kyuhyun

Setelah meikirkan sejenak, akhirnya aku menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun. "Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu. Jika dalam 1 minggu kau tak bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, kau harus mengaku kalau kau adalah play boy yang tak pantas untuk dicintai" ucap ku

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta, kau harus menjadi _namjachinguku yang asli_." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO? Persyaratan mu sangat sulit bagiku" jawabku bingung

"Kau pengecut Kim Jongwoon" ledek Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Lakukan tantangan ini dalam waktu 1 minngu" ucapku yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari si bocah tengil itu.

"Mulai sekarang kita telah menjadi sepasang kesasih, arra?" tanyanya.

Akupun langsung berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau gila? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya Sungmin ketikan sampai di depan kelas Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bukan pengecut" ucapku sambil bersandar didepan pintu kelas Sungmin.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya Hyung! Dia adalah namja yang pintar memikat wanita ataupun pria dengan kharismanya. Aku takut kau akan menyukainya, Hyung" ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau cemburu Minnie?" tanyaku. "Aniyo, aku sudah punya Hae, Hyung. Aku tak mungkin mencintainya lagi" sergah Sungmin cepat. "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang. Nanti pulang bersama, ne!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

**Yesung POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV **

_Ttettt...tteeettt..._

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, segera kumasukkan buku yang ada di meja dan langsung melenggang pergi untuk menjemput Yesung my chagi. Sebenarnya saat aku mendengarnya mengolok-olokku aku sudah menyukainya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu saat mengolok-olokku. Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku Kim Jongwoon.

Akupun melihat seorang namja berjalan dikoridor dengan Sungmin. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyataiaadalah Yesung my chagi. Akupun berlari menghampiri chagiyaku.

"Yesung chagiya!" panggilku. Seketika ia menoleh, ia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. Iapun segera berjalan dengan cepat. Akupun berlari untuk mengejarnya.

_Greep..._

Akupun memeluk Yesung chagiya dari belakang. Ia terlihat meronta saat kupeluk

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku _babbo_" kata Yesung sambil mencoba melepas pelukanku

"Kenapa? Kau kan 'namjachingu'ku" kataku santai. "tapi aku lebih tua darimu" jawab Yesung sambil memukul tanganku

"Tapi aku tetap _seme " _setelah mendengar kata ku. Ia segera berhenti berontak.

"Tapi apa kau tak liat, fans mu melihatku dengan tatapan siap menerkamku" gumamnya

Akupun tersenyum melihat gumaman Yesung Chagy. "Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa aku hanya milikmu dan kau adalah milikku" jawabku yang membuat semburat merah di pipinya.

Akupun menggandeng tangan Yesung Chagy menuju ke mobilku.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Sungmin POV**

"Minnie, aku curi Yesung chagy dulu ya" pamit Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya saat aku melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung Hyung hatiku terasa panas. Aku memang masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi Yasudahlah, akukan sudah mempunyai Donghae, ia lebih baik kok dari Kyuhyun. Dan aku juga harus mendukung Yesung Hyung dan Kyuhyun.

**Sungmin POV END**

**Author POV**

"Kita mau kemana Kyu?" tanya Yesung bingung saat melewati rumahnya.

"Kita akan kencan pertama chagy" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil chagy Kyu. Panggil aku Yesung Hyung" tatih Yesung. "Aniyo, kau kan namjachinguku" paksa Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau sajalah" kata Yesung pasrah.

.

.

"Nah chagy sekarang turunlah!" ajak Kyuhyun. "Mau apa kita ke danau sesepi ini?" tanya Yesung sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu tempat pribadiku. Dan kau hanya kau saja yang pernah ku ajak kemari" kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Termasuk Minnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, Minnie pun belum pernah kuajak ke danau ini"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" Yesung pun melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sedih.

"Karena kau salah satu orang yang kucintai" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap lalu meninggalkan Yesung ke bangku kecil di dekat danau.

'_Dasar Playboy_ _cap setan'_ kata Yesung dalam hati.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Yesungpun berjalan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Iapun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa kau tahu, aku tak menyukaimu Kyu?" tanya Yesung chagy tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menjadi namjachingu mu?" tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah" jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan yang pasti ini hanya permainan. Ya ini hanya permainan" Gumam Yesung yang masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Merekapun akhirnya bermain di pinggir danau, saling bercipratan air dan membagi tawa lepas mereka. Dan tanpa diketahui Yesung, rasa bencinya kini sedikit demi sedikit luluh oleh sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

.

"Kyu, pulang yuk!" ajak Yesung. "Ne, kajja kita pulang" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung menuju mobilnya. Merekapun meninggalkan danau itu dan menuju rumah Yesung. Didalam mobil Kyuhyun, mereka berdua hanya diam. Sesekali Yesung memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius memandang jalanan.

"Chagy, apa kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana. "sedikit" jawab Yesung malas. "apa kau sama sekali tak ingin menjadi milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Mollayo, mungkin 1 minggu kedepan jawabannya" jawab Yesung tenang.

.

Akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun pun berhenti di depan rumah Yesung. "Gomawo telah mengantarku. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Yesung. Saat Yesung membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Yesung. Yesung pun berbalik, lalu Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung.

CHU...

"K-kyu" kata Yesung gugup. "Ne?". "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung. "Itu hanya sebuah janji. Janji untuk membuat Kim Jongwoon menjadi pacar Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

Yesung pun segera turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia agak berlari menuju ke rumahnya, sepertinya ia malu dengan tingkah laku seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Ditempat lain...

'_Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Meskipun kau tak bisa menerima ku' _janji Kyuhyun dalam hati

**Author POV END**

**TBC/END**

Akhirnya ketikan ini selesai juga. Author minta maaf kalo banyak typo and nggak sesuai harapan kalian. Maklum otak author lagi kacau gara-gara sahabat author nusuk dari belakang *matidong. Mianhe author malah curhat.

Ini pairing yang Author suka setelah YeHae. Emang sih pairing yang author suka jarang banget ada fanficnya. Author minta REVIEW nya ya plisss *sujud. Yang udah baca wajib Reviewe*maksa

Dan yang terakhir GOMAWO udah mau baca cerita abal milik Author :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Love Is You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **2/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds, atau tweet (carin_clouds)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung)

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D.

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat, disini kebanyakan Yesung POV

**Summary : **Hari pertama Yesung menjadi _namjachingu _seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silahkan anda baca

**Yesung POV**

**DAY 1**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi pacar Cho Kyuhyun. Sial sekali harus berurusan dengan _namja_ evil yang satu ini. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menghindari _namja_ evil itu. Aku tak mau ia menganggapku seolah aku _namjchingu_ nya yang asli. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan pengecut.

.

Setelah menaiki bus selama 20 menit, akupun melangkah menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Akupun berjalan menuju ke kelas, namun di koridor para _yeojya_ memandangiku dengan tatapan seekor singa yang seolah aku telah mengambil mangsa mereka. "_Wae_?" tanyaku pada seorang yang dari tadi memandangiku. "Kami tak suka kau merebut Kyuhyun oppa dari kami. Kyuhyun oppa tak pantas untukmu" ucap _yeojya_ itu dengan nada kesal.

"Kan bukan aku yang meminta si evil itu untuk jadi _namjachingu_ ku" ucapku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadaku.

"Tapi tetap saja, kami _Kyuhyun shipper _tidak mau kau berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun oppa" jelas _yeojya _itu sambil melotot. "Lalu mau mu apa?" ucapku sambil menahan amarah yang siap meledak seketika.

"Aku mau kau menjauhi Kyuhyun oppa!" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Hey, aku juga ingin menjauhi si Evil itu. Tapi aku harus membuktikan kepadanya dulu bahwa aku bukan pengecut. Kalian bisa mengambil si Evil itu kalau aku dan dia sudah menyelesaikan perjanjian kami" ucapku yang masih berusaha untuk mengkontrol emosiku.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan melaksanakan perjanjian itu?"

"Satu minggu" ucapku singkat. "jadi kami harus berbagi Kyuhyun oppa denganmu? Aku tak rela" jawabnya dengan nada meremehkan

"Kalau kau tak rela, bicaralah pada idolamu itu untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini" ucapku yang akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan... Kyuhyun _oppa_" ucapannya terputus ketika memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Akupun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearah kami berdua. Diapun berjalan kearahku. Sekita ia pun merangkul pundakku. Aku sudah mencoba berontak, namun ia memegangi ke dua tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan keturunan evil itu.

"Yesung _chagy_, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tanganku. Seketika itu aku melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menyikut pinggangnya. "Jauhkan tanganmu itu _babbo. _Tanyakan pada fansmu itu" ucapku lalu berlalu menuju ke kelas.

.

.

Di kelas aku segera berjalan menuju ke bangkuku. Di sebelah bangkuku terlihat seorang _namja_ kekar yang sedang berbincang dengan teman kami, dia bernama Siwon. Ia sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangkuku. "Ah, Bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon ketika melihatku datang. "Parah, fans Kyuhyun ternyata sangat fanatik padanya. Sampai-sampai aku dikira mengambil Kyuhyun dari mereka" jelasku panjang lebar. "Hahaha... bersabarlah itu resiko mempunyai _namjachingu _seperti Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk kecil kepalaku. "Keluarkan buku mu, Yunho _songsaenim_ sudah datang" ucapnya. Akupun segera mengeluarkan buku ketika melihat Yunho _songsaenim _masuk ke kelasku.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung, aku melihat Kyuhyun melewati kelasku. Ketika tepat berada di depan pintu, ia berhenti lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Setelah melambaikan tangannya, ia segera pergi menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa ia berlagak segenit itu. Aku tak akan tergoda dengan lamabaian tanganmu itu Evil tengik *_mianhe. _

10 menit kemudian ia melewati kelasku lagi, kali ini ia merentangkan sebuah kertas gambar yang bertuliskan _'Sarranghae KIM JONGWOON'. _Betapa malunya kau ketika smeua temanku tertawa melihat tingkah Kyu. Satu persatu temanku memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda. Yunho _songsaenim _pun sudah memarahi Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap saja berdiri di depan kelasku. Evil itu sangat merepotkan.

"Kyuhyun bukankah kelasmu ada pelajaran?" tanya Yunho _songsaenim. "Nde, _tapi aku hanya ingin melihat _namjachingu _ku" jawabnya santai. "Siapa _namjachingu _mu itu?" tanya Yunho _songsaenim, _ia terlihat menahan emosinya. "Kim jongwoon" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. "Kim Jongwoon, selesaikan urusanmu dan kyuhyun di luar" suruh Yunho _songsaenim _sambil men-_death glare _ku. "_Ne, songsaenim" _jawabku lemas. Awas saja kau Kyuhyun, akan ku cincang tubuhmu lalu ku jadikan kau _bulgogi. _Akupun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua hah?" tanyaku penuh emosi.

"Hahaha... aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" jawabannya itu membuatku cengo. Siapa yang akan mau mempermalukan diri di depan para _sunbae _nya, hanya demi bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya.

"Kau gila Kyu atau _babbo_ sih?" tanyaku dengan perasaan jengkel. "Aku gila dan _babbo_ karenamu _chagy" _jawabnya dengan santainya.

"Kau memang berjiwa Play boy Cho Kyuhyun" jawab ku sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasku lagi. Namun tangan Kyu memegangi tanganku.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku? Sudahkan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. "Tapi aku masih kangen denganmu. Lagian 5 menit lagi istirahat. Sekarang temani aku disini _nde?_" jawabnya.

"Aku sibuk" ucapku. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, kau harus disini bersamaku" ucapnya tegas sambil menarik tanganku. "Cih... dasar kekanakan" ucapku sambil menarik tanganku lalu duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Dia pun segera menyusul duduk di sebelahku.

"_Mianhe_, bukan maksudku memaksakan kehendakku. Tapi, tolong rubahlah sifat ketidaksukaanmu padaku itu menjadi lebih akrab denganku" ucapnya lirih. "Hey, kenapa kau jadi melankolis seperti ini? " tanyaku kaget ketika melihat perubahan sifatnya. "Bukannya begitu, tapi aku jadi merasa sangat kejam, seakan-akan aku adalah setengah orang setengah turunan iblis" jawabannya itu membuat aku tertawa. "Hahaha... sudahlah jangan jadi orang yang putus asa. Bukankah seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah putus asa jika akan mendapatkan seseorang yang ia sukai" hiburku. Bukannya kau sudah mulai menyukainya, tapi aku tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang ada di dekatku bersedih.

_Tetttt Tettttt_

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, bnayak siswa yang bersorak ketika mendengar bel. "Chagy, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" ucapnya sembari berdiri. "Baiklah" kali ini aku menuruti si Evil ini. Kami berdu pun berjalan menuju ke kantin. Setelah berada di sana, kami memilih tempat duduk yang agak tersembunyi. Aku sangat terganggu jika bnayak orang yang melihatku saat makan.

"_Chagy_ kau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau sajalah" ucapku pasrah. Setelah mendengar pesananku, ia segera pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Hah, ternyata Kyu juga bisa melankolis juga. Apa ia juga pernah menangis, aku belum pernah melihatnya menagis. Tapi kalau orang lain menangis karenanya aku sudah sering melihatnya. Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan pucar memeluk pinggangku. Aku sedikit terlonjak ketika melihat siapa yang memelukku.

"Kenapa kau sembarangan memluk pinggangku? Jauhkan tanganmu itu?" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. "Biarkan seperti ini" ucapnya sambil mengukuhkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Tapi, kau membuatku malu. Cepat lepaskan. Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku kesal. "Lihatlah kesana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk di sudut kantin.

Disana terlihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang mengelus rambut _namja _yang sedang berada di pundaknya. Ku tajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat siapa yang berada di pojokan kantin itu. Aku terkejut ketika menenali mereka. _Namja _yang sedang mengelus rambut itu bernama Donghae, sedangkan rambutnya yang sedang di belai(?) itu adalah Sungmin. "Maksudmu apa Kyu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Aku ingin kau bermanja-manja padaku. Aku ingin kau seperti Sungmin dan Donghae Hyung" ucapnya yang di iringi seringaiannya. "Aku bukan Sungmin, Kyu. Aku tak suka bermanjaan" ucap ku yang di iringi dengan tangan Kyu yang terlepas dari pinggangku. "Aku mengerti, mungkin ini belum waktumu untuk bermanja-manjaan denganku" ucap Kyu, yang segera duduk di sebelahku.

Setelah makanan kami datang, aku segera memakan makananku dalam diam. Kyuhyun pun segera memakan makanannya. Ia terlihat sangat lahap dengan makanannya.

"_Chagy_, ayo buka mulutmu!" suruh Kyuhyun. Akupun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat mengarahkan sendoknya ke arahku. Dia ternyata ingin menyuapiku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau anggap aku anak kecil. Umurku ini lebih tua darimu" omelku

"Kau lucu _Chagy_, bukankah kau tidak mau bermanjaan denganku? Kalau kau tak mau bermanjaan denganku, berarti akulah yang akan memanjakanmu" jawab Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah. Aaa..." lanjutnya. Akupun menerima suapan dari si Evil ini. Setelah itu, ia terus menyuapiku sampai makananku masih tersisa banyak.

"_Chagy_, sekarang suapi aku" suruh Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa?" ucapku lalu meminum jus ku.

"Kau tak lihat, makananku telah habis berpindah ke perutmu itu!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk perutku. "Dasar perut karet" ejeknya

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyuapi ku? Dan perutku juga bukan perut karet _babbo_!" ucapku sambil menyendokan makananku untuk Kyuhyun. Akupun menyuapi Kyuhyun sampai makanan ku tak bersisa.

"Wah ternyata Yesung Hyung sangat romantis ya!" ucap seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku. Terlihat Donghae yang sedang merangkul pundak Sungmin. "_A-aniyo_, aku hanya mengganti makanan Kyuhyun yang aku makan" ucapku sambil menarik kembali makanan yang akan ku suapi ke Kyuhyun. "_Chagy_ kenapa kau tarik lagi suapanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa kau tak liat, disini sedang ada Donghae dan Minnie" ucapku dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ah, Donghae Hyung , Minnie. Kenapa hanya berdiri saja. Duduklah" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyadari kedatangan Donghae dan Minnie. "_Aniyo, _aku tak mau mengganggu kalian kok. Ayo Minnie kita bermesraan seperti mereka" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Minnie menjauh dari kantin.

"Kyu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu" ucapku sambil berdiri. "_Nde, _tapi tunggulah aku. Aku akan membayar makanan kita" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke kasir(?). Setelah membayar makanan, Kyuhyun segera menuju ke arahku. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke kelas". Kamipun berjalan menuju ke kelasku. Di koridor, banyak sekali yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namaku hanya menjadi bahan cemoohan para _Kyuhyun Shipper. _

Setelah tiba di depan kelas, aku segera masuk ke dalam kelasku. Namun tangan Kyuhyun menahanku lagi. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku. "Nanti pulang tunggu aku dulu. Kita pulang bersama" ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku tanpa mendengar jawabanku.

Akupun segera masuk ke kelas dan bergabung dengan teman-temanku yang lain.

**Yesung POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV **

_Skip time_

_Ttettt...tteett..._

Nah, waktunya menjemput Yesung _Chagy_. Aku akan mengantarkan Yesung _chagy_ pulang ke rumah. Jadi aku harus menjemput ia di kelasnya. Akupun segera pergi menuju ke kelas Yesung Chagy setelah membereskan alat tulisku. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum Yesung _chagy_ menungguku.

Setibanya aku di kelas Yesung _chagy_, aku segera mencarinya di dalam kelas. Namun yang kutemukan hanya bangku-bangku kosong yang sudah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Tak kulihat sosok Yesung _chagy_ disana, berarti ia sudah pulang dan meninggalkan aku. Aku tersenyum memikirkan tingkah Yesung _chagy_ yang menghindariku, sampai-sampai ia rela pulang dengan terburu-buru. Kulangkahkan menuju ke bangkunya, aku tak menyangka ternyata Yesung _chagy_ jorok juga. Di kolong bangkunya banyak sekali kertas dan juga bungkus jajan *deskripsidibangkuauthor. Namun aku menemukan sebuah buku yang tertinggal. Dan di buku tersebut ada alamat Yesung _chagy_, baiklah aku akan memberi kejutan padamu Yesung _chagy_. Tunggu saja!

Akupun pulang dengan membawa buku Yesung _chagy_.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV**

_Skip Time (Sore hari)_

Sore hari ini yang indah ini, aku habiskan dengan belajar. Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan soal yang berhubungan dengan angka-angka. Aku terus berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang sanggup membuat kepalaku membesar *plak maksudku membuat kepalaku pusing.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan rumus-rumus, umma memanggilku untuk menemui temanku dibawah. Tapi, selama aku mempunyai teman, teman yang pernah kesini hanya Siwon, Sungmin, Donghae saja. Dan aku sedang tidak membuat janji dengan mereka. Jadi sipa yang mau datang ke rumah Kim Jongwoon?.

Akupun segera berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang mencariku. _MWO_? Kenapa si bocah evil tengik itu kesini? Dan darimana ia tahu rumahku? Akupun menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Mau apa?" tanyaku dingin. "Kau tak tanya darimana aku tahu alamat rumahmu!" tanyanya balik. "Jadi darimana kau tahu alamatku dan mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. "Hahaha... ternyata kau tak sabaran ya!" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan tawanya. "Cepat katakan, atau kau harus keluar dari rumahku sekarang. Dan jangan..." ucapan ku terpotong oleh suara umma. "Jongwoon, mana sopan santunmu pada seseorang. Umma tak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak sopan pada seseorang. Minumlah pasti kau haus" ucap umma ku sambil menaruh minuman untuk si Evil itu.

Kenapa umma jadi memarahiku dan membela Kyuhyun. Yang anaknya kan aku. "Jongwoon, bawalah temanmu ke kamar!" suruh ummaku. "_Wae?_ Kan bisa disini saja umma" ucapku tak terima. "Karena teman umma akan datang kesini!" ucap umma sambil men-_deathglare_ ku. Terpaksalah aku mengajaknya ke kamarku. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat kamarku. Kami masuk ke kamarku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Cepat jawab!" ucapku kesal. "Hehehe... aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan buku ini padamu. Dan aku juga mengetahui alamatmu dari buku ini" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bukuku. "Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku ketika kau akan mengajakmu pulang?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju ke meja belajarku. "Karena aku tak mau pulang bersamamu. Aku takut kau tahu rumahku" ucapku sambil mengembalikan bukuku di rak bukuku.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu rumahmu chagy. Dan ternyata kau _babbo_ juga ya!" ejeknya. "_MWO? _Kau bilang aku _babbo_?" tanyaku penuh dengan emosi. "Iya, sifatmu itu jelas terlihat pada soal matematika ini" ucapnya sambil mencoret-coret kertas buramku. "Maksudmu?". "Kau salah menggunakan rumus di soal nomor 3 ini chagy" ucapnya tanpa melihatku. Akupun menghampirinya untuk melihat pekerjaanku yang salah.

"Jadi yang benar bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan tampang _babbo_. "Jadi ini dikalikan ini bla...bla...bla..." terangnya dengan nada meyakinkan. Akhirnya kamipun belajar matemtika bersama. Dia ternyata sangat pandai di bidang mata pelajaran matematika yang menurut sebagian orang susah.

Setelah 1 jam mengajariku matematika, akhirnya ia pamit untuk pulang. Betapa leganya ketika aku mendengar perkataannya itu. "Chagy aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku datang ke rumahmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari kamarku. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu ke rumahku? Aku saja bersyukur kau mau pulang!" ucapku meremehkan. "Hahaha... pokonya aku sudah pernah ke rumahmu" ucapnya lalu menuruni tangga, akupun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jongwoon, ajaklah temanmu makan malam disini!" suruh ummaku. "Dia tidak bisa umma, ia harus..." ucapku terpotong dengan ucapan si evil ini. "Baiklah _ahjumma_" jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju ke ruang makan. Aku hanya bisa diam mencerna kelakuan si Evil itu. Ia seenaknya saja makan di rumahku. Aku saja sudah bosan 1 jam bersamanya, kenapa ia malah makan di rumahku. "JONGWOON KEMARILAH" teriak umma menyadarkanku dari alam pikiranku.

Akupun berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Terlihat si Evil itu sedang membantu Jongjin menata meja makan. Tak biasanya ia membantu seseorang. Lama terdiam di pintu ruang makan, suatu suara menginstrupsikanku untuk duduk. "Jongwoon, duduklah" ucap umma. Akupun melangkah menuju ke kursi di depan meja makan. Dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku. "_Umma_, _appa_ tak ikut makan bersama kita?" tanyaku. "_Aniyo. Appa _harus lembur di pabrik hari ini" jawab ummaku sambil menambilkan nasi untuk kami semua.

"Apa kau teman Jongwoon _Hyung_?" tanya adikku, Jongjin.

"_Aniyo, _aku adalah _namja _emb..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan bekapan tanganku.

"Jangan bilang kau _namjachingu_ ku" ucapku berbisik di telinganya. Diapun mengangguk. Segera ku jauhkan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Aku _hobae _Yesung Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Oh, tapi kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku Yesung Hyung yang tertinggal di bangkunya"

"Ayo makan" ucap umma. Kamipun makan dalam suasana tenang. Aku melihat Kyuhyun sangat menikmati masakan umma. Dia makan sangat lahap, seperti tak pernah makan 2 tahun *lebay.

Setelah menikmati makanan di rumahku akhirnya ia berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku mengantarnya sampai di pagar. "Chagy, kenapa aku tak boleh mengatakan kalau aku _namjachingu_mu?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya. "Kau kan bukan _namjachingu_ku yang asli. Dan kau lebih baik memanggilku seperti tadi saja". "Seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos. "Yesung Hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "_Aniyo, _itu tadikan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adikmu" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima. "Sudah aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa kalau tidur kau harus memimpikan aku _ne_!" suruhnya lalu masuk ke mobil lalu menjauh dari rumahku.

Dasar Evil tengik, kau selalu saja membuatku repot. Aku juga tak ingin memimpikan wajah turunan iblis itu. Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Yesung POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hahaha... Kim Jongwoon, siaplah menjadi _namjachingu _ChoKyuhyun yang asli.

**TBC/END**

Pacarnya Yesung oppa balik lagi neh *digampar. Maaf updatenya lama, soalnya author lagi sibuk menjelang UN. Doain author lulus dengan danem yang bagus trus bisa masuk SMA negeri. AMIN

Gimana endingnya? Aneh ya. _Mianhe_ authir bingung mau nulis gimana lagi buat endingnya. Buat yang udah REVIEW makasih, jangan lupa REVIEW lagi ya. Dan untuk yang udah nge-bash kalo nggak suka ya nggak usah bikin akun di FFn

Dan satu lagi please buat REVIEW nya. Dan yang terakhir GOMAWO buat baca fanfic abal punya author yang satu ini. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Love Is You

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **3/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds, atau tweet (carin_clouds)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung)

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang, pengecualian: Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D.

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI, alurnya agak aneh dan cepat

**Yesung POV **

**DAY 2**

"_Chagy_, ayo bangun. Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" ucap umma sambil mengguncang(?) tubuhku. "eung... _ne_ umma ku yang cantik" ucapku sambil mencium pipi umma ku dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah 20 menit berada di kamar mandi akhirnya aku selesai dengan acara mandiku. Segera kurapikan baju dan rambutku lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pa... kau?" kataku terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun ada di rumahku. "Mau apa kau?" tanyaku dingin. "Duduklah dulu _chagiya_, temanmu ini hanya ingin menjemputmu" jelas umma ku. "Kau tak usah repot-repot Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Umma, appa aku berangkat dulu" pamit Yesung sambil menenteng tasnya. "Kau tak sarapan?" tanya umma ku yang kujawab dengan gelengan.

"_Baiklah, ahjumma dan ahjussi saya pamit dulu_" terdengar suara Kyuhyun meminta ijin ke umma dan appa. "_Chagy_..." teriaknya, akupun berbalik untuk melihatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. "Aku hanya ingin menjemput _namjachinguku!_ _Kajja_ kita berangkat" ajaknya yang segera menyeretku(?)masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah tiba di sekolah aku langsung menuju ke kelas tanpa menunggu si bocah evil itu. Setelah sampai di kelas, akupun segera duduk dan membuka komikku."_Chaaagyyy_..." panggil Kyu. "_Wae_? Dan jangan panggil aku _Chagy_!" kataku malas. "Kau sudah 2 kali meninggalkanku hari ini" jawabnya sambil menyeringai. "Lalu?" . "Dan sebagai hukumannya kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Apa aku harus menuruti mu?" tanyaku meremehkan. Mendengar pertanyaanku, Kyu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Kalau tidak kau akan kehilangan _first kiss _mu _Chagy_" kata Kyu yang membuatku bergidik. Segera kudorong dadanya agar menjauh dariku. "_Ne_, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu" jawabku dengan nada kesal. "Baiklah, permintaan pertama aku ingin kau panggil aku _Chagy_" jawab Kyuhyun. "_aniyo_, aku tak akan memanggilmu _Chagy_ atau apapun" sergahku cepat. "Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku Kyuhyun saja" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Yang ke dua, setiap istirahat kau tidak boleh menolak ajakanku ke kantin" katanya lagi. "Kalau aku malas?" . "Kau akan kehilangan _first kiss _mu!" jawabnya dengan seringaiannya. "_Ne_, aku tahu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" perintahku. "Baiklah Yesung Chagy" katanya. Sebelum meninggalkan kelasku ia terlebih dahulu mencium pipi kananku.

_CHUUU_

"Yagh... Cho Kyuhyun awas kau!" teriakku yang di tanggapi dengan kerlingan mata dari Kyuhyun. Kurasa jantungku mulai berdetak 2 kali lipat saat merasakan kecupan Kyuhyun di pipiku. Aku rasa ia tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Ah, tapi aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV END**

_Tettt...tttetttt..._

setelah mendengar bel istirahat Kyuhyun pun segera berlari menuju ke kelas Yesung. Setelah di depan kelas Yesung, ia melihat Yesung sedang tertidur. Segera ia masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku samping Yesung. Iapun mencoba membangunkan _namjachingu _nya itu.

"_Chagy_..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Yesung. Yesung tak bergeming dari tidurnya. "_Chagy_... _kajja_ kita ke kantin!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, Yesung hanya menggeliat menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun akhirnya membangunkan Yesung dengan caranya sendiri. "Yesung _chagy_ _kajja_ bangun!" bisik Kyuhyun yang disertai dengan kecupan di kening Yesung.

Perlahan-lahan Yesung pun membuka matanya. "Kau... kenapa kau mencium keningku? Dan sudah terhitung 3 kali kau menciumku! Memangnya aku barang yang gampang untuk dicium! Dasar mesum!" teriak Yesung. "Tapi kan belum di bibirmu _chagy_" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Yesung menuju ke kantin. Merekapun berdua berlari untuk menuju ke kantin.

_Bruukkk..._

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung jatuh tersungkur. Ternyata Yesung terjatuh karena mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun. "Aw..." ringis Yesung. "_Chagy_ kau tak apa? Apa kita perlu ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. "_Aniyo_, ini hanya jatuh saja kok. Kenapa kau harus menggeretku sih? Kau kan tahu kaki ku dan kaki mu itu berbeda" ucap Yesung dengan nada kesal sembari mencoba berdiri. "Aw..." Yesungpun kembali terjatuh. "Aku rasa ini terkilir" kata Yesung sambil memijit kakinya. "Kan sudah kubilang, ayo ke ruang kesehatan" kata Kyuhyun tegas. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun pun segera menggendong Yesung di punggungnya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menunduk memeluk tubuh _namjchingunya _itu.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Kyuhyunpun segera menaruh Yesung di kasur. "Nah _chagy_, sekarang kau harus mendengarkan semua kataku. Karena Soojin Noona tak masuk, maka aku yang akan merawat kakimu. Aku juga tak mau kakimu disentuh selain aku" ucap Kyuhyun _Posesive_. "Sudahlah Kyu, aku juga sudah baikan. Aku bisa kok mengobati kakiku sendiri. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke ke kelasmu" ucap Yesung yang di ikuti dengan perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kim Jongwoon, kali ini aku tak menerima bantahan" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa kau membentakku. Akukan hanya tak ingin kau bolos saat pelajaran" jawabku agak berteriak. "Mianhe Chagy, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi. Aku hanya emosi karena kau tak mau kurawat. Tenang saja aku kan jenius, jadi tanpa belajarpun aku sudah bisa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas sepatu Yesung. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyu"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun pun mengompres kaki Yesung dengan alkohol. Setelah dikiranya sudah mengempis Kyuhyun pun membalut kaki Yesung dengan perban. Sedang Kyuhyun merawat kakinya, Yesung hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang cemas. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan secemas itu padanya.

"Selesai Yesung chagy sekarang kaki mu sudah baikan" kata Kyuhyun bangga.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu, sekarang aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu arra?" kata Yesung sambil mencoba turun dari tempat tidur.

"_Aniyo_ _chagy_, kau tak boleh kemana-mana. Dan juga sebentar lagi kan pulang sekolah" kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Yesung. "Baiklah" kata Yesung sambil membetulkan posisinya.

.

.

Lama dilanda suasana hening, akhirnya Yesungpun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang perjanjian kita ini?" tanya Yesung serius.

"yang pasti, perjanjian ini awal dari usahaku untuk mendapatkan hatimu _chagy_" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat semburat pink di pipi Yesung.

"Apa kau sangat ingin mendapatkan hatiku?" tanya Yesung sambil meninju pelan lengan Kyuhyun

"Ne, aku memang sudah menyukaimu dari dulu _chagiya_" terang Kyuhyun dengan mantap. "Kau tak bercanda?" .

"_Aniyo_. Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan omonganku"

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Yesung sambil memainkan tangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan mungil Yesung dan mengarahkan ke dadanya.

"Kau tahu, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu _chagy_. Dan itu akan selamanya" kata Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman evilnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam Kyuhyun ternyata memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun.

_Teetttt...Tteettt_...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Yesungpun tersadar dari acara melamunnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri mendekat kepada Yesung.

"Baiklah, sekarang naik ke punggungku dan akan ku antar kau ke kelas untuk mengambil tasmu!" perintah Kyuhyun. "_aniyo_... aku tak akan naik ke punggung lagi. Bisa-bisa punggungmu itu patah karenaku" kata Yesung sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang. "Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu yang akan menuruti semua keinginanku!" ujar Kyuhyun. "eh...baiklah" ujar Yesung pasrah.

Akhirnya Yesung mengaitkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Merekapun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan menuju ke kelas Yesung. Di koridor, semua orang yang melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedang kan para fans Kyuhyuh hanya melihat Yesung dengan tatapan tajam dan berdecak kesal.

"Kyu, bisakah kau percepat langkahmu. Aku tak ingin mereka salah paham denganku!" kata Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Biarkan, biarkan mereka melihat bahwa kau adalah 'namjachingu'ku"

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas Yesung. Setelah Yesung turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun, dia membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. "Sudah _Chagy_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ sudah menggendongku. Sekarang aku akan pulang" jawab Yesung sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kau mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, aku akan pergi ke halte sekarang atau aku akan ketinggalan bus". "Kau mau membantah lagi _Chagy_?" tanya Kyuhyun sakartik.

"_Aniyo_ Kyu, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu! Hari ini aku sudah banyak menyita waktumu. _Mianhe_" kata Yesung sambil mencoba berjalan.

"_Chagy_ apa kau sudah tak menganggap aku _namjachingumu_?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu Kyu!" ujar Yesung sambil melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan" kata Kyuhyun dingin sambil memukul bangku Yesung dan berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. "Terserah kau saja lah" kata Yesung lirih.

Akhirnya Yesung pulang menggunakan bus sedangkan Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan penuh amarah menuju rumahnya.

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV**

"Aku pulang" ucapku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sudah pulang _Chagy_..." ucap umma sembari mengelus kepalaku. "_ne_ _umma_, aku kemar dulu" ucap ku sambil mengecup pipi ummaku. "Tunggu, kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya umma sambil memandang kakiku khawatir. "_Gwenchana _umma, ini hanya terbentur...meja" ucapku bohong. "Sudah ya umma, aku mau istirahat dulu" lanjutku. Akupun menuju ke kamarku. Segera kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Masih terbayang rasa amarah Kyu. Aku rasa, aku sudah menyukainya. Entah secepat itu rasa benciku berubah menjadi suka padanya. Saat aku melihat amarahnya, aku tahu betapa besar ia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku hanya tak ingin ia terlalu perhatian padaku. Karena perhatiannya itu telah menyita separuh hatiku. Aku takut, aku akan suka padanya. Dan aku sangat yakin ia kelelahan menggendongku.

" Hah, apa dia marah padaku?" tanyaku sambil menyibak poniku. "Biarkanlah, lebih baik aku tak memperdulikannya." Gumamku lagi. "Tapi, kenapa ia sangat ingin memilikiku? Bukankah ini hanya perjanjian? Dan lebih baik aku sekarang tidur daripada memikirkan Playboy cap setan itu" pikirku. Akupun segera membenahi posisi tidurku dan pergi ke alam mimpiku.

**Yesung POV END **

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa ia menolak untuk kuantar pulang? Apa dia hanya menganggap ini permainan. Kenapa aku marah? Bukankah dia hanya tak ingin merepotkanku? Bukankah ia tahu diri, tapi kenyataannya aku khawatir meninggalkan ia pulang sendiri dalam keadaan kaki yang pincang. Arrghhh... Kim Jongwoon kau sudah meracuni otakku.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah terlihat umma sedang menonton televisi. Kuhampiri umma yang tak menyadari kedatanganku.

_CHUUU_

Kucium pipi ummaku, ia terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuanku. "Kyuhyun kenapa kau selalu mengagetkan umma sih?" omel ummaku. Akupun duduk di samping ummaku. "Hehehe... aku hanya ingin memberi umma kejutan. Emb, umma aku mau bertanya!" kataku yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan umma. "Apa umma pernah marah pada appa?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. "Pernah, umma selalu memarahi appa kalau dia membaca koran saat sarapan atau tak membelikan umma tas yang umma pesan" jelas umma yang membuatku _sweatdroop_. "Umma bukan itu yang kumaksudku! Yang kumaksud adalah marah seolah-olah umma hanya yang memiliki appa" jelasku

"Emb, umma pernah marah ketika appa tak menganggap umma ada. Tapi appa selalu mengatakan tak ingin umma repot" jelas umma. "Memang ada Kyu? Apa kau sudah punya _yeojyachingu_?" pertanyaan umma sukses membuatku gugup. "Emb... iya umma, aku sudah mempunyai... _namjachingu _umma. Dan dia sangat sulit untuk ditakhlukkan" jawabku gugup. "Eh... dia _namja_?" tanya umma kaget. "_Nde_" jawabku sambil menunduk. "Ah... kau sudah besar ternyata. Kapan-kapan kau ajak _namjachingu_mu kesini! Bagaiman kalau besok? Ah... iya besok saja kau ajak _namjachingu_ mu kesini!" kata umma _exited_ #bener gga tuh?#

"Tapi umma apa umma tak marah mengetahui kalau aku menyukai seorang _namja_?". "Kenapa harus marah? Umma hanya menghormati keputusanmu saja. Siapa namanya?" tanya ummaku. "Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Dia lebih sering dipanggil Yesung. Tapi aku sekarang sedang marah dengannya umma!" kataku sambil memandang televisi.

_BLEETTAKK..._

"_Appo_... umma sakit! Kenapa umma memukulku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dipukul oleh umma. "Kenapa kau memarahinya?" tanya ummaku kesal. "Aku marah padanya umma. Karena ia tak pernah menganggapku". "Kyu bersikaplah dewasa. Mungkin ia ingin sendiri. Kau juga jangan sesekali memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri. Segera minta maaf padanya Kyu" kata umma ku yang ku jawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang dan jangan lupa masaklah yang enak umma" ucapku dan segera memasuki ke kamarku. Di kamar segera ku masuki kamar mandi dan membasahi tubuhku dengan air, lalu ku baluri tubuhku dengan sabun #stop, biarkan Kyuhyun oppa mandi tanpa gangguan author#

.

Setelah mandi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Aku ingin mencari kado atas permintaan maafku ke Yesung _chagy_. Akupun melajukan mobilku ke sebuah toko perbelanjaan di pusat kota. Aku membelokkan setirku ke arah toko hewan. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengarahkan setirku kesini, namun hatiku sangat ingin mmebelikan hewan peliharaan untuk Yesung chagy.

"_Annyeong_" sapa pelayan toko hewan itu.

"_Annyeong, _saya mencari... kura-kura" jawabku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku melilih kura-kura. Ini hanya panggilan hati."Baiklah, ikut saya" jawab pelayan itu sambil menuju ke sebuah akuarium. Disana terlihat banyak sekali kura-kura yang sedang berenang kesana-kemari. Tapi mataku tertarik dengan dua buah kura-kura yang sedang berenang bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab (?).

"_Noona_ aku ingin dua kura-kura yang sedang berenang bersama itu" ucapku sambil menunjuk kura-kura yang kumaksud. "Dan tolong dengan kandang juga ya!" ucapku lalu menuju ke kasir.

Setelah membayar kura-kura itu, aku segera pulang ke rumah. Aku tak sabar memberikannya pada Yesung Chagy. Pasti ia senang dengan hadiahku, ia kan terkenal penyayang binatang. Tapi sekarang ia juga penyayang Kyuhyun, hehehe...

Setibanya di rumah, aku segera meletakkan kura-kura itu di kamarku. "Kyu, ayo turun. _Appa _sudah menunggumu" ucap _umma _dari bawah. Akupun bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah terlihat _appa, umma _dan Ahra _noona. _"maaf sudah menuggu lama" kataku. "Baiklah ayo kita makan" ucap _appa_. Kamipun makan dalam diam.

Setelah makan aku kembali ke kamar untuk belajar dan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Yesung _chagy_. Akupun mengambil _handphone _ku segera ku telepon Yesung _chagy_.

"_Yeoboseyo, _ada apa Kyu?" tanyanya

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" ucapku

"Kau sudah mendengarkan suaraku kan, aku tutup" ucapnya dingin

"Eh... aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja" sergahku. Namun ia tak menjwab perkataanku tapi juga tak menutup telponnya.

"Baiklah, _chagy_ apa kau marah denganku?" tanyaku. "untuk apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Karena aku sudah membentakmu tadi siang" jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa" jawabnya

"_mianhe_" ucapku penuh sesal. "_mianhe _karena sudah membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu tadi, tapi kau malah menolak tawaranku. _Mianhe" _ lanjutku

"Aku tolak maafmu. Aku hanya memaafkanmu kalau ada hadiahnya" jawabnya.

"Ayolah maafkan aku" mohonku

"Hahaha... aku bohong cho Kyuhyun. Tenang saja aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu marah. _Mianhe" _ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Apa? Jadi ia hanya mengerjaiku? Ternyata ia pintar berakting juga ya! Akan kubalas kau?

"Kyu, apa kau masih disana?"

"Kau membohongiku?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Aku akan mengerjaimu Kim Jongwoon.

"_mianhe _Kyu, aku hanya bercanda! Apa kau marah?" terdengar dari nada suaranya, ia sedang takut.

"Iya aku marah. _Tuutt...ttuuut..._" kumatikan panggilan itu. Biar kau tahu rasa Kim Jongwoon.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, aku segera pergi ke ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan badanku.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**TBC/END**

Akhirnya Capther 3 selesai juga. Gimana kurang panjang? Kalau iya _mianhe *_pasangmukawatados. Alurnya kecepetan ya, _mianhe _author lagi error, maklum habis UN. Doain Athor lulus dan dapet danem yang bagus ya! Author galau gga bisa liat suami* author di MEIS Ancol.

Author minta REVIEW nya ya, entah itu kritikan atau pujian*maunya. Author akan terima dengan lapang dada. Author punya 1 fanfic lagi nih, tapi bingung mau pake pairing siapa. Ada yang ma usul?

Dan yang terakhir GOMAWO udah mau baca fanfic author yang masih ancur ini...


	4. Chapter 4

"_mianhe Kyu, aku hanya bercanda! Apa kau marah?" terdengar dari nada suaranya, ia sedang takut._

"_Iya aku marah. Tuutt...ttuuut..." kumatikan panggilan itu. Biar kau tahu rasa Kim Jongwoon._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, aku segera pergi ke ranjang untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan badanku___

_**Title : **__Love Is You_

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **4/?

**Author : **Rinrinclouds (carina_clouds)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung) slight SeoKyu

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D. Tapi Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI, alurnya cepat

**Yesung POV **

**DAY 3**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berada di sekolah. Kalian tahu kenapa, karena aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kyu. Aku merasa bersalah telah membohonginya. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini ia belum datang juga. Apa ia tak masuk? Maafkan aku Kyu.

Akupun menelusuri koridor untuk sampai di kelas Kyu. Sesampainya di kelas Kyu, aku segera duduk di bangkunya. Kuperhatikan bangkunya, sangat rapi untuk golongan seorang _namja. _Bangkuku saja agak kotor *bang encung ngaku aja kalo kotor

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, akhirnya Kyu datang juga. Ia juga terlihat membawa bungkusan. Bungkusan apa itu? tiba-tiba ia terlihat muram saat melihat aku di kelasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dingin. "Kyu, aku mau minta maaf atas kebohonganku kemarin. Maafkan aku ya!" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya. "Enak saja, kau sudah membohongiku. Dan kau tahu aku adalah orang tak suka dibohongi" ucapnya dingin. "_mianhe_, baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku. Aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil berlalu dari Kelas Kyu.

Bagaimana ini aku takut ia marah padaku. Hey Kim Jongwoon, kenapa kau begitu _care_ pada Cho Kyuhyun? Biarkan saja ia marah padamu, bukankah itu membuatmu menang dalam perjanjian ini? Argh... sebetulnya ini perasaan apa sih?

_Tett...Teettt..._

Bunyi bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, bagaimana kalau aku membolos saja pada jam pelajaran Park _songsaenim_? Ah, itu ide bagus. Aku akan pergi ke atap gedung sekolah untuk menenangkan pikiranku. "Siwon tolong kau absenkan aku hari ini ya. Hari ini kan hanya pelajaran Park _Songsaenim_ saja. Aku akan ke atap untuk menghirup udara segar" ucapku pada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkuku Siwon. "Tapi, kau tahukan kalau Park _songsaenim _sangat galak?" kata Siwon sambil menahan tanganku. "_Ne_, bilang saja aku ke UKS. Dadah" ucapku sambil meraih tasku lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Aku berjalan menelusuri tangga untuk sampai ke atap gedung. Sudah lama aku tak ke atap. Akhirnya sampai juga di atap, tapi itu siapa? Seperti Kyu, tapi kenapa ia ada disini? Bukankah ia ada kelas? Kudekati seorang _namja _yang sedang tertidur di atap. "Kyu.." ucapku saat menyadarin kalau _namja _yang sedang tertidur itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Eung... kau... kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya kaget. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja. Kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah" ucapku dengan nada cuek. Akupun duduk mengadahkan kepala sambil memandangi awan yang sedang beriringan.

"Kau tak mau meminta maaf padaku lagi?" tanyanya setelah duduk di sampingku. "Untuk apa? Kau pasti tak akan memaafkan ku" ucapku. "Kau memang gampang putus asa" jawabnya sambil menertawakanku. "Aku bukan seperti itu, _babbo_" jawabku kesal. "Kalau begitu minta maaflah padaku!" pintanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu kemarin. Aku menyesal telah membohongimu. Dan aku janji tak akan membohongimu lagi. Puas" jawabku sambil mem_pout_kan bibirku. "Hahaha... _Ne_ aku maafkan kau chagi. Aku sebenarnya juga hanya mengetesmu kok. _Mianhe" _ucapnya. Apa? Aku dijahili oleh _playboy cap setan_ ini. Sialan. "Jadi kau hanya berbohong?" tanyaku. "_Ne, _Oh iya ini aku belikan kura-kura untukmu. Ini untuk permintaan maafku" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bingkisan kura-kura itu. "_Gomawo, _kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka kura-kura?" tanyaku terkejut. "Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku kok" kata Kyu sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Chagy, jangan pernah bohongi aku ya!" ucap Kyu sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"_Ne, _kau juga jangan pernah berbohong padaku. _Yakso?" _ucapku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku yang langsung disambut dengan kelingkingnya.

"_Ne_, apa kau bisa datang ke rumahku malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Mianhe_, hari ini aku harus ke rumah Nenekku. Tak apa kan? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Gwenchana, umma_ku ingin kau ke rumah" jawabnya. "Oh aku kira mau ap..._MWO_, kau sudah cerita ke _umma _mu?" tanyaku kaget sambil menarik kepalaku dari pundaknya. "_Ne, _dan dia menyetujui kita" ucap Kyu santai. Kenapa Kyu harus bilang ke _umma_nya sih?, bagaimana kalau ternyata _umma_nya akan membenciku setelah melihatku?

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok saja kau kerumahku?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu besok. Oh ya Kyu, seorang Playboy sepertimu apakah aku tak mempunyai _yeojyachingu_?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir. "_Aniyo, _aku hanya mempunyaimu sebagai _namjachinguku_"

"Aku tak percaya? Kau kan Playboy cap setan" ucapku dengan nada meremehkan. "Jadi kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"_Ne, _aku suka menyebutmu dengan sebutan itu" setelah mendengar kata-kataku, ia segera menggelitiki pinggangku.

"Kyu hahaha... sudah... aku geli hahaha" ucapku diselingi tawa. Seketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki ku.

"Oh, iya kau namai siapa anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuatku melongo. "Memang siapa anak kita?" tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja kura-kura kita" kata Kyu sambil menunjuk akuarium kura-kura yang ada di sampingku. "itu... yang besar namanya Cho, dan yang kecil namanya Kim" ucapku matap. "Nama yang aneh..." ucanya sambil memandangi langit. "Biarin, kan kau yang meminta aku untuk memberinya nama wek.." ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

_Tteettt...tteett..._

"Chagy ayo pulang, akan ku antar kau!" ucapku sambil berdiri. "_Ne, _ayo" ucapku sambil berjalan disampingnya. Tak lupa aku membawa Kura-kura pemberian Kyu. Segera aku dan Kyu menuruni tangga dan menuju ke mobil Kyu. "Masuklah Chagy..." ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Aku segera masuk ke mobil Kyu daripada terlihat oleh Penggemar Kyu.

Mobil Kyu pun melaju menuju rumahku. Di perjalanan pun kami tak saling bicara. Kyu fokus dengan acara menyetirnya sednangkan aku hanya bermain dengan Choi dan Kim. Mereka sangat lambat ketika berjalan tapi kalau sudah berada di air pasti cepat. Mereka memang sangat lucu.

"Sampai Chagy, rawatlah Cho dan Kim dengan baik. Jika mereka kelaparan segera hubungi aku" ucap Kyu. "_Ne, gomawo _sudah mengantarku". "Oh ya lupa..."

_CHU_

"Kau... kau selalu saja mencium pipiku. Dasar setan mesum turunan iblis neraka!"teriakku sambil menonjok lengan kanannya. "Hehehe, besok akan kucium tepat di bibirmu" katanya yang diringi seringaian setan miliknya. Memangnya aku akan menyerahkan bibirku? Oh tidak bisa.

Aku turun dari mobil Kyu, lalu masuk ke rumahku yang damai ini.

**Yesung POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah. Aku segera memarkir mobilku di garasi. Akupun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Terlihat _umma _dan _appa _sedang menonton TV. Ini saatnya mengganggu kemesraan mereka. "_umma, appa_" ucapku seraya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau mengganggu moment kami?" tanya _appa _kesal. "Hehehe... aku hanya ingin dekat dengan _umma_" alibiku sangat kampungan. "Hahaha... sudahlah. Bagaimana dengan _namjachingu_mu, apa ia sudah memaafkanmu?" tanya _umma_. "_Ne, _dia sudah memaafkanku. Tapi ia tak bisa makan malam bersama malam ini. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan _umma. _

"Jadi anak _appa_ sudah besar ya! Siapa nama pacarmu". "Na...". "Namanya Kim Jongwoon, tapi biasa di panggil Yesung" jawab _umma _memotong perkataanku_. _"Wah, ternyata _umma_ tahu tentang _namjachingu _Kyuhyun" kata _appa. "_Kalaubegitu aku ke kamar dulu ne!" ucapku lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

SKIP TIME

_Malam harinya..._

Saat aku sedang bermain dengan PSP kesayanganku, tiba-tiba _umma _ memanggilku untuk segera keruang tamu. Katanya sih ada temanku yang mencari. Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang _yeojya _sedang duduk sambil bermain _handphone. _"_Nuguya?" _tanyaku. "Ah.. Kyunie, ini aku Seohyun" jawabnya sambil memelukku. MWO kenapa ia datang lagi. Pasti ia akan mengganggu hidupku lagi. Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? "Kyunie apa kau masih suka dengan PSP? Kalau kau masih suka ini ada kaset game terbaru" ucapnya sambil bergelayut di lenganku. "Ah, _ne. Gomawo" _ucapku sambil mengambil kaset game darinya. Ini dia kaset game yang sedang kucari, tapi aku tak mencarimu Seohyun "Kyunie, sekarang aku tinggal disini. Dan aku juga akan bersekolah di sekolahmu". "Oh... apa kau bersekolah di sekolahku?" tanyaku kaget yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita ke sekolah bersama" katanya sambil keluar dari rumahku. Seketika kau lemas mendengar berita darinya. "Kau kenapa Kyuhyunie?" tanya _umma. _"_Umma _Seohyun kembali lagi" ucap ku lemas. "Sudahlah Kyu, ia mungkin belum mempunyai teman. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia hanya dekat denganmu" ucap _umma _sambil mengelus rambutku. "_Umma_ aku ke kamar saja. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu"

Seohyun adalah teman masa kecilku. Ia anak yang cengeng, centil, lucu, cerewet, tapi sangat manja. Kenapa aku lemas mengetahui dia ada disini? Karena ia selalu mengganggu hidupku. Dia selalu dekat-dekat denganku, bukannya aku nggak mau tapi aku hanya risih. Dia juga pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi karena aku belum menyukainya jadi aku tolak. Tapi ia malah sangat bersemangat untuk mendekatiku. Hah.. pasti ia akan merepotkanku.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

_Keesokan harinya _

**Author POV**

**DAY 4**

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat seorang _yeojya _yang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kyuhyunie, ayo kita berangkat bersama?" kata _yeojya _tadi. "Memang kau mau kemana Seohyun?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau lupa Kyuhyunie? Aku kan satu sekolah denganmu, jadi hari ini aku mau pergi ke sekolah denganmu!" jawab _yeojya _yang bernama Seohyun itu. "_MWO? _Apa kau tak bisa berangkat sendiri?" jawab Kyu sambil berusaha meninggalkan Seohyun. "Kyuhyunie hiks... nggak sayang Seohyun lagi hiks..." jawab Seohyun sambil terisak. "_Ne...ne... _kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Cepat masuk" kata Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Seohyun. Mereka perg ke sekolah bersama.

_Di sekolah..._

"Siwon" panggil Yesung kepada _namja _yang sedang duduk di bangku. "Ada apa?" jawab _namja _yang dipanggil Siwon. "Apa kemarin Park _Seongsaenim_ menanyakanku?" tanya Yesung sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Siwon. "Sepertinya kemarin adalah hari keberuntunganmu, karena ia sama sekali tak menanyakanmu" jawab Siwon cuek. "Hahaha... berarti dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihakku" ucap Yesung sambil memukul pelan kepala Siwon. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" ucap Siwon geram. "Hahaha... _mianhe_" ucap Yesung dengan tampang watados.

"Yesung Hyung" panggil seseorang kepada Yesung. "Minnie? _Wae_? " tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin. "Itu Hyung, Kyuhyun. Dia datang ke sekolah dengan seorang _yeojya_" ucap Sungmin dengan terburu-buru. "_Nugu_?" tanya Yesung. "_Molla_, tapi mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Apa itu _yeojyachingu_ Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. "Tapi kata Kyuhyun ia tak mempunyai _yeojyachingu" _jawab Yesung. "Sudahlah lebih baik kita lihat siapa _yeojya_ itu" usul Siwon. Mereka bertiga keluar kelas untuk melihat siapa _yeojya _yang bersama Kyuhyun.

Terlihat Kyuhyun menggandeng seorang _yeojya. Yeojya _itu berambut panjang, tubuhnya tinggi, dan tubuhnya bagaikan model papan gilas *maksudnyapapanatas. Sedetik kemudian rasa cemburu terlihat dari mata Yesung yang memandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hai Yesung Chagy" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Seohyun lalu mendekat ke arah Yesung lalu. "Siapa dia?" tanya Yesung dingin. "Ah Seohyun sini" ajak Kyuhyun. "Kenalkan ini Yesung, dia _namjachingu _ku" kata Kyuhyun. "Kim Jongwoon imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung". "Hai, aku Seohyun. Aku... aku mantan _yeojyachingu _Kyuhyunie" ucap Seohyun . "Eh.. kau kan bukan mantan.." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara Yesung. "Oh, jadi kau mantan _yeojyachingu _Kyuhyun. Ternyata selera Kyu tinggi juga ya" ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

_Teettt... Tteett_

Bel masuk pun berdering. Semua siswa memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran. Di kelas Yesung, suasana terlihat sangat ramai terlebih karena Shim _songsaenim _belum masuk kelas. "Yesung, kenapa kau lemas? Apa karena kau melihat Kyu dengan Seohyun?" tanya Siwon ketika duduk di sebelah Yesung. "_Aniyo, _aku kan tidak suka padanya. Lagian aku hanya _namjachingu_ sementaranya saja kok" ucap Yesung sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Jujurlah saja padaku. Katakan semua padaku. Akukan sahabatmu" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Yesung. "Eumb... sebenarnya aku tak suka melihat Kyuhyun denga Seohyun" ucap Yesung lesu. "Sudah kuduga. Itu namanya cemburu" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Yesung. "_Aniyo_, aku tak cemburu. Aku hanya tak menyukai kalau Kyu dekat dengan Seohyun" elak Yesung. "Iya, tapi itu yang dinamakan cemburu" kata Siwon ngotot dan hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari Yesung. "Terserah au sajalah" pasrah Siwon.

Akhirnya Shim _songsaenim_ pun datang, Yesungpun menerima pelajaran dengan tampang 3L yaitu, lemah, letih, lesu.

_Skip Time..._

Akhirnya pelajaran dari Shim _songsaenim _selesai, siswa dari kelas Yesung segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Namun Yesung malah memilih berdiam diri di kelas. Ia malah duduk diam di bangkunya. Siwon juga sudah menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Chagy..." panggil seseorang kepada Yesung.

"Kyu, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yesung tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya Ingin bertemu dengan _namjachinguku_!"

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah _namjachingu _sementaramu. Dan bukankah kau harus menemani mantan _yeojyachingu_ itu?" ucap Yesung sinis. "Dia bukan mantan _yeojyachingu_ku" elak Kyuhyun

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda. "_Aniyo_, aku sama sekali tak cemburu dengannya. Seharusnya kau tak memutuskan dia, dia sangat cocok denganmu" jawab Yesung.

"Apa benar kau tak cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. "Daripada aku gila karena pertanyaanmu itu, lebih baik aku keluar" jawab Yesung sambil berdiri dan akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat, ia mencengkram tangan Yesung lalu mendudukkan Yesung kembali. "Kau tak akan bisa pergi dari ku" setelah itu Kyuhyunpun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Yesungpun terlihat menutup matanya. Setelah itu bibir Kyuhyun pun menempel di bibir Yesung. Awalnya ciuman mereka biasa saja, namun lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun mencium Yesung dengan kasar. Lidah Kyuhyunpun mulai menyusup ke gua hangat Yesung.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Yesung merasa ia kekurangan oksigen. "Hah...Hah..Hah..." ucap Yesung sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Kau suka chagy?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Yesung. "Hah dasar Playboy setan, kenapa kau menciumku?" marah Yesung sambil mengelap bibirnya. "Aku kan hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku kemarin" ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Jadi kau cemburu pada Seohyun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Yesung. "_Aniyo, _sudah kubilang aku tak cemburu dengan wanita itu" jawab Yesung dengan nada sinis.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Jadi kau bisakan ke rumahku nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. "_Ne, _aku akan ke rumahmu nanti" ucap Yesung. Mereka berdua pun saling mengobrol di kelas Yesung. Namun mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis. Sepasang mata itu adalah mata milik Seohyun. Ia sedari tadi melihat yang dilakukan oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tak terasa cairan bening jatuh dari mata indahnya. "Tenang saya Yesung oppa, aku akan mengambil yang harusnya menjadi milikku" ucap Seohyun lalu beranjak pergi.

_Tettt...tteeett..._

"Kyu, pergilah ke kelasmu!" suruh Yesung sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "_Ne,_ dan kau harus bisa mengerjakan soal matematika dengan benar. Oh ya hari ini kau pulang dengan ku _ne!_" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri. "_Mianhe, _hari ini aku harus menemani Siwon ke toko buku" jawab Yesung. "Benarkah? Jangan macam-macam dengan Siwon Hyung ne? Dan jangan lupa kau harus ke rumahku jam 5" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Yesung. "Kau selalu mencium sesukamu. Apa kau mau menunjukkan bahwa kau pencium yang handal?" kesal Yesung. "Begitulah kenyataannya. Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu. Bye" ucap Kyu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kelas Yesung. Yesung meraba bibirnya sendiri, ia membayangkan ciuman yang telah di lakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan anehnya Yesung tak menolak sedikitpun. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang menyadari kalau Yesung sedang melamun. "_A-aniyo" _jawab Yesung singkat. "Terserah kau sajalah, nanti jadikan kau menemaniku ke toko buku?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil bukunya yang ada di tas. "_Ne, _aku pasti akan menemanimu ke toko buku" jawab Yesung.

**Author POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV **

_Skip Time_

_Tteettt...ttteeett..._

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera memasukkan alat tulisku ke dalam tas. Aku ingin menghindari Seohyun, aku ingin ia terbiasa tanpaku. Aku terus melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Namun mataku terbelalak ketika sampai di tempat parkir. Bukannya aku sedang melihat hantu, tapi aku melihat Seohyun sedang berdiri di dekat mobilku. Ternyata dia lebih cepat dariku.

"Ah, Kyuhyunie sudah datang. Ayo cepat bukakan pintunya untukku. Aku sudah menunggumu lama" ucap Seohyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kenapa kau menungguku? Bukankah kau tak kusuruh untuk menunggku?" tanyaku dengan tampang _innocent_ yang ku buat-buat. "_OMG_, kan berangkat bersamamu. Jadi aku pulang juga denganmu" ucapnya santai. Kau pikir aku supirmu yang harus mengantarmu pulang.

"Cepat naik" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu untuknya. Itupun kulakukan terpaksa, jadi kalian jangan berpikir kalau aku _care _padanya. Akupun melajukan mobilku menjauh dari sekolah. Di perjalan ia sama seklai tak bisa diam. Mulai dari menyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas, sampai-sampai mengganggu konsentrasiku berkendara. Mungkin bila Donghae Hyung yang menyetir, ia pasti sudah menabrak pembatas jalan *dibakarfishy.

"Sampai... cepat turun" ucapku dingin. "_Gomawo Kyuhyunie. _Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu" ucap Seohyun. "_Andwae._ Aku nanti akan makan malam dengan Yesung chagy. Jadi kau jangan menggangguku" ucapku dingin lalu melajukan mobilku ke arah rumah tanpa mendengar jawaban Seohyun.

.

.

_Skip Time (17.30)_

Setelah melakukan ritual mandi, aku segera ke dapur untuk membantu umma menyiapkan makanan untuk menyambut Yesung chagy. "Umma, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku. "Kyunie, tolong bawakan makanan itu ke meja makan" jawab umma sambil menunjuk beberapa piring yang sudah berisi makanan. "Baiklah" ucapku sambil mendekat ke arah makanan yang sudah di siapkan oleh umma. Setelah mengangkat makanan itu, segeraku tata di meja makan.

_Ting tong..._

"Kyunie, cepat bukakan pintunya! Mungkin saja itu _namjachingu_mu" kata umma dari dapur. Benar juga mungkin saja itu Yesung chagy. Tapi, kenapa ia cepat sekali datangnya. Bukankah aku bilang jam 6 sore. Ah mungkin ia saja ia terlalu kangen dengan mukaku yang ganteng ini. Hahaha... tenang saja Yesung chagy, aku datang. Segera aku menuju ke pintu, dan membukankan pintu untuk Yesung chagy.

_Cklek..._

"Kyuhyunie, lama banget sih buka pintunya!" kata seseorang yang ada di depan pintu. Tapi kenapa Yesung chagy berubah manja, dan yang lebih anehnya kenapa suaranya jadi seperti _yeojya. _Segera kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. _MWO? _Kenapa Seohyun yang datang kan sudah kubilang aku akan mekan malam dengan Yesung chagy.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku terkejut. "Aku ingin ikut makan malam" jawab Seohyun sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eits, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? Cepat pulang aku tak mau Yesung chagy sampai melihatmu" ucapku sambil menghalang-halangi Seohyun untuk masuk.

"AHJUMMA, AKU TAK DI BOLEHKAN KYUHYUNIE MASUK!" teriak Seohyun yang membuat tanganku mendekap mulutnya.

"Ternyata meskipun mulutmu kecil tapi, kalau sudah berteriak lebar juga ya" ucapku sambil terus medekap mulutnya.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau membekap mulut Seohyun? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dan persilahkan dia masuk" kata umma sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hah...hah... _gomawo_ _ahjumma_. Dari tadi Kyunie tak mau membiarkanku masuk" ucap Seohyun sambil mengapit lengan umma. "Sudah-sudah sana ke dapur saja" usirku.

Seohyun dan umma pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke dapur. Ketika aku berbalik menuju ke kamar. Seseorang menyapaku.

"Hey Playboy cap setan..." panggilnya. Sepertinya ini Yesung chagy, dari suaranya saja sudah terdengar merdu. Kubalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Yesung chagy" teriakku senang. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya. "Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, sesak" rintihnya. "Hehehe... _mianhe _aku terlalu senang kau datang. "Jadi kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyaku lagi. "Lihatlah jam dindingmu itu. Bahkan aku kesini lebih awal" jawab Yesung chagy kesal sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa. "Sudahlah, sekarang _kajja _kita ke ruang makan aku rasa semua sudah berkumpul" kataku sambil menarik tangan Yesung chagy.

"_Umma, appa_. Yesung chagy sudah datang!" teriakku ketika sampai di ruang makan. Kelihat sekilas wajah Yesung chagy, wajahnya sudah berwarna merah padam. Dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Jongwoon. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak salah memilihmu. Kau sangat manis meskipun kau seorang _namja_" ucap umma ku yanng membuat aku tersenyum bangga. "Jadi ini pacar Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau menyukai Kyuhyun yang seperti iblis itu?" tanya _appa _yang membuatku cemberut. "Yagh... _appa_. Kalau aku iblis berarti _appa _juga iblis dong. Kan aku keturunan _appa!_" jawabku tak terima.

"Sudah, ayo semua duduk. Seohyun ayo kesini" ucap umma sambil menarik tangan Seohyun keluar dari dapur. Kenapa ia harus di suruh keluar dari dapur? Ia lebih baik tetap berada di dapur daripada ikut makan malam bersama.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV **

"Sudah, ayo semua duduk. Seohyun ayo kesini" ucap umma Kyuhyun. _MWO? _Kenapa Seohyun ada di sini apa dia juga di undang oleh Kyuhyun? Akupun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, namun ia malah tersenyum pahit ke arahku. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Ada Yesung oppa juga?" kata Seohyun membuyarkan lamunanku. "_Ne, _aku disini karena di undang oleh Kyuhyun" ucapku santai. "Aku juga" jawabnya sambil mengulum senyum. "_Aniyo, _aku tak mengundangmu Seohyun" ucap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahku. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita tunggu Ahra noona dulu _ne!_" ucap appa Kyuhyun menengahi percakapan kami bertiga.

"Jongwoon, sejak kapan kau menjadi pacar Kyuhyun?" tanya appa Kyuhyun sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di ujung meja.

"Sejak 4 hari yang lalu"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyunie?" tanya umma Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunnya.

"Eh? Yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun adalah hatinya yang sangat baik kepadaku" jawabku dengan penuh kebohongan. Selama aku mengenalnya ia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada seseorang. Perkataan itu sangat nista.

"Hahaha... aku tak tahu kalau Kyunie juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang baik" ucap seorang _yeojya _yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Ahra eonni, _bogoshipo_" ucap Seohyun yang langsung memeluk kakak Kyuhyun. "_Nado Bogoshipo _Seohyun" ucap Kakak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Seohyun.

"Dasar _yeojya _centil" bisik Kyuhyun. "Itulah mantan _yeojyachingu_mu" jawabku sambil memandang Kakak Kyuhyun. "Dia bukan mantan _yeojyachinguku_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik wajahku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hei... jangan bermesraan di sini!" ucap Kakak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal. "_A-aniyo, _aku tak bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun" ucapku gugup.

"Jadi ini adik iparku! Kau sangat manis... siapa namamu?" tanya Kakak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambutku. "Kim Jongwoon _imnida_, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cho Ahra _imnida_ , kau harus memanggilku Ahra Noona. Karena aku lebih tua darimu, manis" jawab Ahra Noona dengan nada menggoda.

"Yagh... Noona jangan menggoda Yesung chagy!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Daripada kau menjadi _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau menjadi _namjachingu_ku" kata Ahra Noona sambil mentoel (?) daguku.

"Sudah Noona, jangan menggoda Yesung chagy lagi" katanya sambil memelukku, menjauhkan aku dari jangkauan Ahra Noona.

"Sudah, ayo makan. Umma dan appa sudah lapar" kata umma Kyuhyun sambil menyendokkan nasi untuk appa Kyuhyun. Sangat Romantis.

Kamipun makan dalam diam, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyuapkan nasinya ke mulutku. Aku ingin menolak tapi terlambat karena semua mata melihat ke arahku dan Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akupun menerima suapaan dari Kyuhyun. "Wah, meskipun baru jadian ternyata kalian romantis juga ya!" goda Ahra Noona. Kenapa Adik dan Kakak sama-sama suka menggoda sih? "Sudahlah Noona, jangan menggoda Yesung chagy lagi. Kau tak liat mukanya sudah memerah" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat daguku.

Kami melanjutkan makan dengan keadaan yang sedikit riuh karena ulah Kyuhyun dan Ahra Noona.

.

.

"Aku selesai" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Aku juga" ucap Seohyun sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Ahjumma, _aku bantu mencuci _ne?"_ ucapku sambil menumpuk piring-piring kotor. "_Aniyo, _kau kan tamu. Jadi kau jangan mencuci piring kotor" jawab _umma _Kyuhyun sambil menyuruhku menaruh piring-piring kotor itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kau ajak Seohyun dan Jongwoon ke kamar mu" suruh appa Kyuhyun. "Kenapa harus dengan Seohyun? Seohyun kan bisa dengan Ahra Noona" jawab Kyuhyun tak terima. "Sudahlah, cepat bawa teman-temanmu ke kamarmu" ucap umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menggandeng tanganku menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Seohyun mengekor di belakang. "Chagy apa yang kau katakan tentang aku tadi benar?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menuju ke kamarnya. "Oh, yang aku bilang kalau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu adalah hatimu yang sangat baik kepadaku itu?" tanyaku yang di jawab dengan anggukan. "_Aniyo_, itu semua bohong kok" ucapku santai yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun. "Silahkan masuk Yesung chagy" kata Kyuhyun. Aku segera masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun yang bernuansa biru laut itu. "Sekarang kita mau apa Kyuhyunie?" tanya Seohyun sambil mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa hatiku tak suka saat Seohyun mengapit lengan Kyuhyun?

"Kita main _Playstation _saja ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ke arahku. "Terserah kau sajalah" jawabku pasrah. "Yang pertama aku lawan Kyuhyunie dulu ya?" tanya Seohyun ke arahku. "Itu terserahmu" ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di kasur Kyuhyun. "Tapi, aku ingin bermain bersamamu Yesung Chagy!" jawab Kyuhyun. "Sudah, turuti saja kemauan Seohyun" ucapku sambil meraih majalah yang ada di dekatku.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun pun berduel untuk memenangkan permainan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya diam sambil memandangi mereka berdua. Kadang-kadang mereka saling tertawa bersama, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun juga mencubit pipi Seohyun. Kenapa kalau disini Kyuhyun begitu baik pada Seohyun? Apa ia hanya berpura-pura tak menyukai Seohyun? Apa ia sudah lupa bahwa aku ada di sebelahnya?

Karena bosan melihat mereka berdua, akupun merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil _handphone _ku. Tapi kenapa handphoneku tak ada? Apa aku lupa membawa? Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di tas. Dan tasku ada di sofa.

"Kyu, aku kebawa dulu. Aku mau mengambil _handphone _ku yang tertinggal di tas" ucapku lalu melenggang menuju ke ruang tamu dan mengambil tasku.

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun pun terus bermain melawan Seohyun. Ia merasa keasyikan sampai-sampai melupakan Yesung. Tiba-tiba Seohyun menghentikan permainannya, ia lalu mengucek matanya. "Seohyun ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut menge-pause permainannya. "_Aniyo, _sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu" kata Seohyun sambil tersenyum iblis. "kemasukan debu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Tolong kau tiup mataku" ucap Seohyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyunpun mendekat ke arah Seohyun lalu meniup matanya. "Bagaimana sudah baikan?". "Sepertinya kurang" jawab Seohyun. Kyuhyunpun meniup mata Seohyun lagi.

_Cklek..._

Yesungpun masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawa tasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia melihat Kyuhyun seolah-olah sedang mencium Seohyun. Seketika itu juga tasnya jatuh ke lantai.

_Bbruukk..._

"_Mi_-_mianhe_ aku tak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, umma sudah menelponku. _Annyeong" _pamit Yesng sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung akan pulang, ia segera menyusul Yesung namun tangannya ditahan oleh Seohyun. "Kyuhyunie, biarkan dia pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku yang akan menggantikan Yesung oppa di hatimu" kata Seohyun sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Dengar, selama apapun kau meminta padaku. Aku tak akan meletakkanmu di hatiku... karena hatiku hanya milik Kim Jongwoon" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Seohyun.

"_Ahjumma, Ahjussi, noona, _aku pulang dulu. _Gomawo _sudah mengundangku. _Annyeong" _ucap Yesung tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mereka bertiga.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah turun dari kamarnya. Ia ingin mengejar _namjachingu_nya itu. "Umma, Yesung kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ia sudah pulang, lebih baik kau susul dia" usul Umma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar rumah dan menyusul Yesung. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Yesung di sebuah taman. Ia melihat Yesung sedang menutup wajanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia segera menghampiri Yesung chagy-nya itu.

"Chagy... semua yang kau lihat itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba membuka tangan Yesung dari wajahnya.

"Pulanglah, cepat temui kekasihmu itu. Ternyata kau memang playboy Kyu" ucap Yesung sambil membuka telapak tangannya.

"Itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja"

"Kesalah pahaman katamu? Kedua mataku ini masih sehat, belum buta. Kau masih bisa bilang itu kesalah pahaman?" kata Yesung dingin.

"Lihat aku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan dagu Yesung untuk menatap matanya.

"Kau telah melanggar janjimu Kyu. Kau bilang kau tak akan berbohong padaku lagi. Tapi apa nyatanya? Kau membohongiku lagi Kyu" jawab Yesung sambil sesenggukan.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan yang terpancar di mataku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menjawabnya. Karena tidak sabar dengan sifat Yesung yang tetap diam akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung secara paksa. Ia melumat bibir Yesung dengan kasar, Yesung yang awalnya menolak hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Karena Yesung tak mau membuka mulutnya akhirnya Kyuhyunpun menggigit bibir bawah Yesung agar terbuka. Setelah tersadar ke alam nyata Yesung segera mendorong badan Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

_PLAK_

Yesung segera menampar Kyuhyun atas perlakuan Kyuhyun yang keterlaluan itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau menciumku? Apa ini hanya pelampiasanmu?" tanya Yesung dingin

"A-aku..."

"Aku benci dirimu Kyu. Jangan kau temui aku lagi. Aku benci dirimu" kata Yesung lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya yang keterlaluan.

"_mianhe Chagy_"

**TBC/END**

Akhirnya Capther 4 selesai juga. Ini udah di perpanjang, kalau belum percaya di ukur aja pake meteran. Alurnya kecepetan ya, _mianhe _author lagi error. Author minta REVIEW nya ya, entah itu kritikan atau pujian*maunya. Author akan terima dengan lapang dada. Update kilat dalam rangka galau nggak bisa liat SS4 T_T.

Yan minta konflik, ini uthor kasih konfliknya...

Dan yang terakhir GOMAWO udah mau baca fanfic author yang masih ancur ini dan yang udah review GOMAWO juga ...

**BIGS THANKS FOR: **

Fairy104, **Kyusung** **shiper****, **Derfly3424, **ArraChoi****, **Kimlala2770, **YesungieLove****, **Just_Sierra, **Findha's kyu.E.L.****, **cloud3024, **layeppa****, **anon, **lee hyumi****, **Ryu, **The****, **CloudSomniaLoveYunJae, **riana dewi****, **woonwoon, **aKYU CLOUD****, **Cloud'yeppa, **FindhaS kyunniebeibh****, **Han ji eun sarang kyuyesungminteukie, **rikha-chan****, **Y, **ma'on clouds**

**GOMAWO CHINGU ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kenapa... kenapa kau menciumku? Apa ini hanya pelampiasanmu?" tanya Yesung dingin_

"_A-aku..."_

"_Aku benci dirimu Kyu. Jangan kau temui aku lagi. Aku benci dirimu" kata Yesung lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya yang keterlaluan._

"_mianhe Chagy" _

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **5/6

**Author : **Rinrinclouds (carina_clouds) or Fb (Rieenn Charien)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung) slight SeoKyu, WonSung

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D. Tapi Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI, alurnya cepat

**DAY 5**

**Author POV **

Yesungpun terus berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun, terlalu sakit ia menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang Kim Jongwoon telah mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Dan perasaan yang baru muncul itu ternodai oleh tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang membuat salah paham itu. Yesung pun tak mengerti kenapa ia harus marah pada Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas Yesung hanya _namjachingu_ sementara Kyuhyun, karena itulah Yesung tak mempunyai alasan untuk marah kepada Kyuhyun

.

Setibanya Yesung di rumahnya, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan _umma_-nya yang khawatir ketika melihat Yesung pulang dengan keadaan menangis. Sesampainya di kamar ia semakin terisak mengingat peristiwa tadi. Ia merasa berdosa mencintai Kyuhyun, ternyata ia telah merasakan cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Cinta yang didasari oleh keisengan dan kebohongan. Ini semua salah menurut Yesung, tapi siapa yan bisa menolak ketika cinta datang? Cinta datang bisa kepada siapa saja? Cinta tak mengenal status hubungan.

"Kenapa aku akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu? Dan saat itu juga kau menghancurkan rasa yang susah payah aku tahan" ucap Yesung sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya. "Kenapa dadaku sesak saat melihat dia mencium Seohyun? Argh... tenang Kyu, rasa ini akan pudar dengan sendirinya. Dan aku tetap akan menjadi pemenangnya" ucap Yesung sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Lama dengan lamuanannya akhirnya Yesungpun tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan pikirannnya tentang Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai ia mengigau, "_Gajimaa, gajimaa"._

.

.

"Jongwoon ayo bangun. Kau tak ingin terlambatkan?" ucap _umma _Yesung sambil mencoba mendudukkan tubuh Yesung di pinggir tempat tidur. "_umma _ngantuk. Inikan masih jam 6" jawab Yesung sambil menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di kasurnya. "Eh, jangan tidur lagi Jongwoon. Oh ya, _umma _ingin tanya padamu!" kata _umma _Yesung. "Tanya apa _umma_?" tanya Yesung sambil mengucek matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis saat pulang?". "_Aniyo, _aku hanya... dompetku hilang" bohong Yesung. "Jongwoon, aku ini _umma_ mu. Kau tak akan bisa membohongi orang yang telah melahirkanmu!". "Sepulang sekolah saja akan kuceritakan semua. Sekarang aku akan bersiap dulu". _Umma _Yesung pun meninggalkan kamar Yesung dan menuju ke ruang makan.

.

.

"Hyung kau lama sekali! Aku sudah lapar" ucap Jongjin ketika melihat Yesung berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. "_Mianhe"_ ucap Yesung sambil duduk di samping Jongjin. Setelah merasa lengkap dengan anggota keluarganya. _Appa _Yesung memimpin doa, setelah berdoa mereka segera memakan makanan yang sudah dimasakkan oleh _Umma _Yesung.

"Aku selesai. _Umma, appa _aku berangkat. Dan kau Jongjin _kajja _berangkat!" kata Yesung sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi dari ruang makan. "_Ne hyung, _tunggu aku. _Umma, appa annyeong_" kata Jongjin sambil berlari mengejar Yesung. "Hyung, tunggu aku". "Kau lama sekali hah! Kau tahukan jarak rumah dan sekolah kita jauh" kata Yesung. "Mungkin maksud Hyung jarak rumah dan sekolah Hyunglah yang jauh" elak Jongjin. "Terserah kau saja!" jawab Yesung dengan malasnya.

Sampai diperempatan, Jongjin memisahkan diri dengan Hyungnya. Jongjin berjalan terus, sedangkan Yesung harus berbelok. Jadilah ia sendiri berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Namun sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Lalu kaca kemudipun terbuka. "Chagy, ayo ke sekolah bersamaku!" ajak seseorang di bangku kemudi. "Kau... kau tuli? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk menemuiku lagi hah?" ucap Yesung dingin sambil berjalan. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk memaksamu kemarin. Aku hanya kesal dengan sifat diammu itu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melajukan mobilnya perlahan. "Aku tak butuh alasanmu. Pergilah! Aku akan ke sekolah sendirian" jawab Yesung tak memandang Kyuhyun sama sekali. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan kau sendirian Chagy" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Baiklah, aku yang akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Yesung dambil berjalan.

"Yesung..." panggil seseorang dari belakang Yesung. "Siwon..." jawab Yesung. "Tak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Siwon heran. "_Umma _membangunkanku lebih pagi" kata Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau lucu sekali" ucap Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Yesung. "Siwon Hyung, jangan sentuh Yesung chagy" geram Kyuhyun sambil turun dari mobilnya dan menjauhkan Yesung dari Siwon. "Eh, kau juga ada disini Kyu? _Mian". _"Jauhkan tanganmu itu. Dan apa hakmu untuk melarang Siwon dekat denganku?" tanya Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi tangannya. "Aku _namjachingu_mu Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku akan berangkat bersama Siwon sekarang pergilah. _Kajja _Wonnie kita berangkat" ucap Yesung sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

**Author POV END**

**Yesung POV**

Sesampainya di sekolahan aku dan Siwon segera menuju ke kelas kami. Di koridor banyak sekali siswa yang melihat kami berdua. Mereka melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh, tapi aku tak terlalu menanggapinya. Yang penting sekarang aku terlepas dari evil tengik itu. Sesampainya di kelas aku dan Siwon duduk di bangku kami, aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"Yesung, apa kau tak bosan menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Siwon dengan nada menggoda. "_Mianhe" _jawabku sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon. Betapa malunya aku.

"Tak apa, kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan tasnya. "_Aniyo"._

"Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya tak suka padanya?" tanya Siwon lagi. "Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu" jawabku lemas. "Tapi tadi itu beda. Kau tak mau menceritakan pada sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Siwon dengan nada mengambek. "_Ne _akan kuceritakan. Jadi..."

**Yesung POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Setelah mendapat penolakan dari Yesung chagy, aku melajukan mobilku ke sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku, aku segera berlari menuju ke kelas Seohyun. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Seohyun!" teriakku ketika melihatnya sedang ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Kyunie..." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku. "_Waeyo Kyunie?" _ucapnya ketika ada di depanku. "Ikut aku!" ucapku sambil menyeret tangannya dan menuju keluar kelasnya. "Seohyun, aku minta kau jelaskan semuanya pada Yesung Chagy!" kataku sambil menghempaskan tangannya.

"Soal apa Kyunie?" tanyanya. "Kejadian saat di kamarku kemarin".

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada yang berubah menjadi dingin. "Memang kau tak akan mendapat untung dari semua ini. Tapi bantulah aku" ucapku. "Kyunie, tak bisakah kau melihatku yang ada di sampingmu? Aku akan melengkapi hidupmu" ucap Seohyun yang membuatku muak. "kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti ini. Hah..." ucapku sambil meninggalkan Seohyun. Aku berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Tak ada gunanya aku meminta Seohyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya ke Yesung chagy. Ia malah berbicara tak jelas, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Yesung chagy kembali? Ini semua gara-gara nenek sihir itu.

_Tteett...tteett.._

Bel masuk berbunyi bersamaan dengan kakiku melangkah ke dalam kelas. Segera aku mendudukkan pantatku di bangkuku. Sepertinya aku akan menerima pelajaran dengan tak semangat. Aku masih terpikir dengan kejadian tadi pagi, sejujurnya aku sangat cemburu dengan Siwon Hyung. Seenak saja ia mencubit pipi Yesung chagy, apa ia tak tahu kalau Yesung chagy adalah _namjachingu _Cho Kyuhyun?

Tiba-tiba saja Kim _Songsaenim _datang dengan tumpukan kertas yang kuyakini itu adalah kertas ulangan. Mati aku, aku saja kemarin tak sempat belajar sama sekali. Bagaimana cara mengerjakannya? Tapi tenang saja otakku ini kan bukan otak udang, tentu saja aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan gampang.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan hari ini" ucap _Songsaenim _sambil membagikan kertas ulangan. Aku segera menegrjakan ulangan yang menurutku gampang ini. Namun ditengah-tengah aku mengerjakan ulangan, wajah Yesung chagy saat menangis membayangiku. Aku sudah berkonsentrasi dengan ulanganku namun wajahnya selalu membayangiku. Dan akhirnya aku tak sengaja berteriak.

"Aargh..." teriakku. Sontak semua menatapku tajam terutama Kim _Songsaenim. _"Bisakah kau bawa kertas ulanganmu keluar?" tanya Kim _Songsaenim _dengan dinginnya. "_Waeyo_?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Kerjakan di luar!" ucap Kim _Songsaenim _tegas.

Akupun berjalan gontai menuju keluar kelas. Hanya gara-gara wajah Kim Jongwoon aku jadi harus keluar kelas. Kau benar-benar membuat Cho Kyuhyun gila _chagy._

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Author POV**

"Kita di suruh Sooman _Songsaenim _ke laboratorium biologi!" kata Taecyon sebagai ketua kelas di kelas Yesung. Satu persatu murid di kelas Yesung keluar dan menuju ke laboratorium biologi. "_Kajja_ Siwon!" ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Siwon. "_Ne" _ucap Siwon. Yesung dan Siwon pun berjalan menuju ke laboratorium biologi, tak jarang mereka berdua saling bercanda.

Namun candaan mereka terhenti ketika Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan ulangan di luar kelas. "Siwon, lebih baik kita tak lewat sini!" bisik Yesung sambil memandang Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Siwon heran. "Lihatlah" ucap Yesung sambil mengarahkan kepala Siwon ke arah Kyuhyun. "Oh itu" jawab Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Eh.." kata Yesung ketika merasa tangan mungilnya itu di genggam oleh Siwon. "Tenang saja, kita buat ia cemburu".

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke laboratorium. Saat melewati Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghalang-halangi Siwon dan Yesung. "Yagh Siwon Hyung, lepaskan tanganmu dari Yesung chagy!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung sambil menarik tangan dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. "Kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Siwon Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun. "Apa hakmu? Kau berciuman dengan Seohyun pun aku tak melarang" jawab Yesung dengan nada getir._"Aku tak berciuman dengan Seohyun!" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "Lalu apa?" tanya Yesung meremehkan. "Aku ha...". "Sudahlah Yesung, bukankah kita akan ke laboratorium?" tanya Siwon lalu mengajak Yesung dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menuju ke laboratorium._

_"Argh... dasar Choi Siwon sialan" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Cho Kyuhyun, diam atau kau harus menjalani ulangan di ruangan __songsaenim__" ucap Kim __songsaenim __sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "__Mianhe__songsaenim__!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Kim __Songsaenim__pun masuk kembali ke kelas untuk mengawasi ulangan. _

_"Kim Jongwoon, kau berhasil membuatku cemburu. Tapi aku akan lebih berhasil mendapatkan hatimu" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan __evil smirk-__nya_

_._

_At Laboratorium..._

_"Gomawo __Siwon, kau telah membantuku" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Kau lihat ekspresinya? Sangat lucu" jawab Siwon diselingi tawa. "Rasakan itu Playboy Cap Setan" kata Yesung sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. "Itulah balasan untuk orang yang suka mencium orang sembarangan. Hahaha..." ucap Siwon sambil tertawa. Namun tawanya itu berhenti ketika melihat raut wajah Yesung yang berubah sedih. "__Mianhe __Yesung. Aku tak bermaksud..." ucapan Siwon terputus oleh suara Yesung. "__Gwenchana Siwon" __jawab Yesung dengan nada sedih. "Sudahlah kalau dia memang menyukaimu ia tak akan putus asa untuk mengejarmu" ucap Siwon._

_"Kalian yang di belakang. Sudah telat datang sekarang malah mengadakan sesi curhatan. Diam atau keluar" ucap Sooman __Songsaenim __sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan Yesung. "__Mianhe songsae" __ucap mereka berdua bersamaan._

_Tett...tteett..._

_"Akhirnya Pelajaran Kim __songsae __selesai juga. Dan sekarang tinggal mencari Yesung chagy" ucap Kyuhyun sambil celingukan mencari kekasih sementaranya itu. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang __namja __sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Kyuhyunpun segera menghampiri kedua __namja__ itu._

_"Chagy..." teriak Kyuhyun. "Dia lagi..." Gumam Yesung. "__Kajja__ kita berakting" ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung._

_"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon santai. "Aku ingin kau lepaskan tangan __namjachingu __ku" ucap Kyuhyun sengit._

_"__Waeyo? __Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai __yeojyachingu?__" tanya Siwon tak kalah sengit. "Dia bukan __yeojyachingu__ku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada marah._

_"Lalu apa?" tanya Yesung membela Siwon. "Aish... ayo ikut aku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Yesung. "Lepaskan" dengan sekali hempasan dari Yesung, tangannyapun terlepas. "kau ajak aku kemana?" tanya Yesung. "Akan ku bawa kau ke Seohyun" ucap Kyuhyun. "Tak perlu, ayo Siwon kita pergi. Aku muak disini" ucap Yesung sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam._

_._

_._

_At Canteen_

_"Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya Yesung sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya itu. "__Aniyo, __kau lihat sendirikan kalau ia sedang berusaha mendapatkanmu lagi. Berarti ia memang tulus mencintaimu!" jawab Siwon menyantap makanannya. "Hey, kenapa kau tak berpacaran saja? Kau lebih dewasa dalam hal seperti ini" ucap Yesung sambil meninju pelan lengan Siwon. "Aku akan pacaran pada waktunya. Dan biarkan aku menjadi penasihat cintamu" ucap siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan._

_"Yesung Hyung, Siwon hyung" ucap seorang __namja__ dari belakang. "Hei Donghae, Minnie" ucap Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Mana Kyu, Hyung?" tanya Minnie. "Kau merindukannya __chagy__?" tanya Donghae dengan nada cemburu. "__A-Aniyo, __hanya saja Yesung hyung kan __namjachingu __nya Kyuhyun" ucap Minnie sambil menunduk. "Tenang saja __chagy__, aku tahu kau tak akan kembali pada Kyu kok" ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minnie. "Hey jangan bermesraan disini" ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda. "Jadi Kyu dimana Hyung?" tanya Donghae. "Jangan sebut nama itu lagi di de[anku" ucap Yesung sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Memang ada apa?" tanya Minnie bingung. "Duduklah dan akan kuceritakan" ucap Siwon. Donghae dan Sungminpun duduk di depan Siwon dan Yesung. "Jadi..." Siwon pun mulai bercerita._

_**Author POV END**_

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

_Skip Time_

_Teet...Teettt..._

_Bel pulangpun berbunyi, segera aku membereskan peralatan yang berserakan di mejaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Yesung chagy, aku ingin semua masalah ini cepeat selesai. Aku sudah tak kuat kalau harus perang dingin dengan Yesung chagy. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. _

_"Kyu..." panggil seseorang dari belakang. Segera kupalingkan kepalaku. Terlihat Minnie dan Donghae Hyung berjalan ke arahku. "__Wae?" __tanyaku._

_"Apa maksudmu mencium Seohyun di depan mata Yesung Hyung?" tanya Minnie dengan nada marah._

_"Aku tak mencium Seohyun" ucapku tak terima. "Lalu apa? Kau jangan mengelak lagi. Bukankah kau tahu kalau Yesung Hyung telah mencintaimu" ucap Minnie yang di tenangkan oleh Donghae Hyung._

_"Sabarlah sedikit __Chagy" __kata Donghae hyung sambil menepuk punggung Minnie pelan. "Kau bilang Yesung __Chagy__ mencintaiku?" tanyaku tak percaya._

_"Aish... tak usah berpura-pura kau. Jika kau terus melukainya, tolong tinggalkan Yesung Hyung!" ucap Sungmin tegas. _

_"__Aniyo, __aku tak akan melepaskan Yesung chagy ke siapapun" ucapku tak kalah tegas. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Minnnie dan Donghae Hyung. __'Aku akan merebutmu lagi' __gumamku._

_Aku segera pergi menuju ke parkiran, menghidupkan mobilku lalu meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali ke rumah. _

_**Kyuhyun POV END**_

_**Yesung POV**_

_Akhirnya aku pulang juga, hari yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian aku selalu bertemu dengan Playboy cap setan itu. Tapi kenapa aku jadi terpikir oleh kata-kata Siwon._

_"Sudahlah kalau dia memang menyukaimu ia tak akan putus asa untuk mengejarmu" _

Aku memang senang menegtahui kalau Kyuhyun tak putus asa mendapatkanku. Tapi bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin malam membuatku sedikit kesal dan muak padanya. Untung saja besok Minggu, jadi aku bisa mengistirahatkan pikirkanku dari si Evil tengik itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Jongwoon?" tanya umma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "_Ne umma. _Lelah sekali hari ini" ucapku. Umma pun mengambilkan aku air minum. "Minumlah dulu" akupun meminum air yang sudah diambilkan oleh umma. "Penuhi janjimu pada umma, Jongwoon" ucap umma yang hampir membuatku tersedak. "Janji?" tanyaku bingung. "Kau janji akan bercerita pada umma. Tentang alasanmu menangis kemarin malam!" kata umma. "Emb, tapi umma janji harus menyimpan masalahku ini!" kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Jadi sebenarnya yang membuatku menangis kemarin malam adalah..." ceritaku. #mianhe author lagi males nulis.

.

.

"Jadi _namja _yang pernah datang ke rumah itu _namjachingu _sementaramu Hyung" ucap seseorang dari pintu. "Kau? Kau menguping?" tanyaku. "Kau sih Hyung. Kalau ingin menceritakan rahasia lebih baik kau lebih melirihkan suaramu. Untung saja aku yang mengetahui rahasiamu, bagaimana kalau tetangga kita yang mengetahuinya" jawab _dongsaengku _dengan panjanglebar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam mendengar ucapannya itu

"Kenapa kau membohongi kami Jongwoon? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau dia adalah _namjachingu _mu?" tanya _umma _sabar.

"Kupikir ia tak perlu ku kenalkan pada kalian. Dia kan hanya _namjachingu_ sementaraku" jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Kau tak percaya dengan kami Hyung?" tanya Jongjin.

"_Aniyo, _aku hanya merasa kalian tak harus mengenalnya"

"Dan apa kau juga sudah menanyakan padanya alasan mencium _yeojya _itu?" selidik Jongjin

"_Aniyo, _aku saja tak ungun berbicara dengannya" ucapku dingin. "Sejak kapan Jongwoon Hyung-ku ini menjadi egois?" tanya Jongjin yag membuat aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hyung selama aku mengenalmu, aku berpikir adalah orang yang memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Kau tak pernah mementingkan keadaanmu sendiri Hyung, kau selalu mendengarkan alasan kami terlebih dahulu" jawab Jongjin.

"_Ne_, umma rasa kau terlalu egois Jongwoon" ucap umma menyahuti perkataan Jongjin. "_Mianhe" _jawabku

"Umma, Jongjin aku ke kamar dulu" ucpku sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

.

Hah, apa aku berubah egois? Tapi alasan apa yang harus kudengar dari Kyuhyun? Aku tahu ia sedang berciuman, tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah menanyakan alasannya mencium Seohyun. Apa aku harus menanyakannya? Tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Handphone ku berbunyi. Tertera nama Siwon di layar HP ku.

"_Yeoboseyo, Waeyo _Siwon_?" _tanyaku

"_Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Lotte World? Besokkan hari Minggu, jadi kita bisa main sepuasnya"_ tanyanya dengan nada gembira

"Sepertinya kau sedang gembira?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh selidik

"_Aku mendapatkan 2 tiket ke Lotte World. Tapi aku tak punya teman untuk kesana jadi aku mengajakmu"_ jawab Siwon santai

"_Besok akan kujemput kau jam 4 sore!"_ katanya. "Kenapa sore sekali?" tanyaku.

"_Lotte World sangat indah pada sore hari"_ kata Siwon. "Baiklah" ucapku singkat

"_Annyeong_" ucapya lalu menutup teleponnya. Hah, akhirnya ku tak kesepian pada Hari Minggu. Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat Siwon.

**Yesung POV END  
><strong> 

**Author POV**

Ketika melihat kalender yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya, wajah Yesungpun berubah menjadi sendu. "Ini sudah hari ke 5 setelah ada perjanjian diantara kita Kyu" gumam Yesung sambul tersenyum miris. "Dan rasanya perjanjian ini hanya menyakiti hatiku. Meskipun rasa ini sudah kutahan, tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau aku menyukaimu" air matanyapun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Rasa ini memang salah Kyu, rasa ini memang di dasari oleh Cinta. Cinta setelah kita melakukan perjanjian bodoh ini. Aku tak menyesal telah mengenalmu, lucunya aku malah menyukaimu sekarang" air matapun mulai membasahi pipi chubby Yesung. Segera ia usap air matanya, lalu beralih memandang dua kura-kura pemberian Kyuhyun. "Hai kalian, apa kalia tak sedih melihat umma dan appamu bertengkar?" tanya Yesung yang tek sengaja menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai appa dari kedua kura-kuranya itu.

Tangan Yesungpun mulai meraih salah satu kura-kuranya. "Umma, akan menyerahkan kalian ke appa lagi. Dan umma akan merindukan kalian. Apakah yang umma lakukan ini sudah tepat?" tanya esung smabil mengelus cangkang kura-kura yang bernama Cho itu. "_Aniyo, _aku tak akan memberikan kalian pada appa kalian. Kalian pasti tak akan di urus olehnya. Ia pasti lebih memilih PSP-nya dari pada kalian" ucap Yesung sambil menaruh kura-kura itu kembali ke akuariumnya. "Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam cintamu Cho Kyuhyun. _Mianhe"_

_._

_._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung chagy?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya. "Apa aku harus menyanyi di luar rumahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk. "_Ne, _seperti itu saja. Aku yakin ia pasti segera memaafkanku ketika mendengarkan suarku yang merdu ini. Kan suaraku ini tak kalah dengan Hyun Bin. Hahaha" kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya narsisnya.

.

**TBC/END**

**Balas Review:**

*The : biar gampang bedainnya

*droiddude : apa sudah panjang?

*Kyusung shiper : Yeppa langsung ke rumah saya kok setelah lari. Hehehe

*miera kyusung Shipper : makasih buat 4 jempolnya

*riana dewi : alasan Kyuhyun suka sama Yesung nannti di chap selanjutnya.

*Park yong mun : ini udah dilanjut tetep di review ya

*Derfly3424 : adiknya Kyu oppa? Tolong bilangin ke oppanya ya, jangan suka ngecewain abang Yeye saya. Hahaha...

*Findhas kyunniebeibh : gomawo author udah di beri semangat

*cloud3024 : Soalnya pairing yang paling terkenal ya SeoKyu, tenang aja Kyu udah punya rencan buat balikan sama Yesungie

*Kimlala2770 : Yesung bilang sama saya sih sia cemburu berat sama Seohyun. Hahaha...

*YesungieLove : Hehehe, nah loh Seohyun kan emang centil, mianhe

* Han ji eun saran kyuyesungminteukie : kalo kamu, nanti ELF pada envy sama kamu

*ArraChoiMINHOney : wih ngeri kalo di garuk pake golok

* CloudSomniaLoveYunJae : bang Yeye aja juga belum kiss me kok, Kyu ambil lagi ciumanmu dari Bang Yeye

*aKYU CLOUD: Gomawo chingu, ini udah ada Yewoon-nya kan? Biar si evil makin jeolus sama Bang Yeye *evilsmirk

Betapa melelahkannya kisah cinta dua insan ini. Ketika mereka menyukai satu sama lain, sebuah cobaan datang untuk menguji ketulusan cinta mereka. Apakah mereka bisa melewati semua cobaan yang akan datang? Jawabannya hanya di chapter terakhir.

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang sangat sederhana ini. Sebenarnya ini mau di terusin tapi berhubung author pusing banget sama alurnya. Day 6 sama 7-nya di chapter terakhir aja lah...

Buat yang udah nge-review makasih dan yang belum nge-review tolong reviewnya dong! Gimana kalau akhirnya bad ending? Tapi author nggak tega sama Yesung chagy #ngikutKyuhyun.

Nggak bosen* nya author minta doanya biar author lulus dengan danem yang bagus trus masuk SMA yang author impiin, AMIN

Dan terakhir GOMAWO atas semua yang mereview dan membaca fanfic author abal ini ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung chagy?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya. "Apa aku harus menyanyi di luar rumahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Ne, seperti itu saja. Aku yakin ia pasti segera memaafkanku ketika mendengarkan suarku yang merdu ini. Kan suaraku ini tak kalah dengan Hyun Bin. Hahaha" kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya narsisnya._

**Genre : **Teen (T)

**Length : **6/6

**Author : **Rinrinclouds tweet (carina_clouds) or Fb (Rieenn Charien)

**Cast : **Kyusung (Kyuhyun+Yesung)

**Disclaimer : **hanya pinjam nama. Cast di atas punya SMEnt, diri mereka, keluarga dan semua orang. Tapi fanfic ini murni milik author :D. Tapi Yesung milik saya *digamparClouds

**Warning : **abal, typos, YAOI, alurnya cepat

**DAY 6**

**Author POV **

Siang hari di Minggu yang tak begitu panas ini seseorang berkepala *ehem melebihi ukuran itu sedang menidurkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton TV yang sedang menampilkan acara gosip*coret acara musik. Ia terlihat bosan dengan dengan kegiatannya itu. Ia pun merubah posenya menjadi duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Hah, kenapa Siwon mengajak ke Lotte World jam 4 sih? Lihatlah aku sekarang sedang merasa bosan. Tak bisakah ia merasakan perasaanku saat ini?" omel _namja _yang bernama Yesung itu. "Hyung akan ke Lotte World?" ucap Jongjin sambil duduk di sebelah Hyungnya itu. "_Ne, _tapi Siwon baru akan menjemputku jam 4!" ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang bikin author mupeng. "Hahaha... bersabarlah Hyung" kata Jongjin sambil mengganti chanel televisi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara handphone yang diyakini dari Handphone Yesung.

"_Yeoboseyo_" kata Yesung "_Yeoboseyo, Yesung Mianhe. Aku tak jadi ke Lotte World bersamamu!" _ucapseseorang dari seberang

"_Wae?" _tanya Yesung sambil berdiri. "Aku _akan pergi bersama seseorang! Mianhe_" ucap Siwon menyesal

"_Nugu_? Apa dia kenalan barumu?"

"_Ne, dia kenalan baruku. Dan mungkin saja ia akan menjadi namjachinguku_" ucap Siwon senang

"Dasar, hanya gara-gara _namja _itu kau lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri" kata Yesung berpura-pura marah

"_Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat mendapatkan namjachingu. Maafkan aku ya, kapan-kapan akan ku ajak kau ke tempat yang lebih indah_" janji Siwon

"Aku tak menerima sogokan Choi Siwon! Siapa _namja _yang sudah membuatmu membatalkan janjimu itu?"

"_Namanya Kim Kibum, kapan-kapan akan ku kenalkan kau dengan dia. Jadi kau memaafkanku_?"

"_Ne, _tapi awas kalau kau tak mengenalkan _namjachingumu _padaku"

"_Gomawo kau telah memaafkanku. Baiklah aku akan siap-siap sekarang. Anyyeong_"

"_Ne, anyyeong" _kata Yesung sambil mematikan panggilan dari Siwon.

.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Jongjin. "Siwon membatalkan janjinya!" ucap Yesung lesu. "Lalu acaramu hari ini apa Hyung?" tanya Jongjin. "Aku akan tidur di kamar saja!" kata Yesung sambil melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau bawa Komming jalan-jalan sekalian kau belikan makanan untuk kedua kura-kuramu itu! Matahari juga tak terlalu terik" usul Jongjin. "Benar juga, kenapa tak terpikir olehku! Kau ikutkan?". "_Aniyo_, aku akan ke rumah temanku Hyung" tolak Jongjin. "_Arraseo" _ kata Yesung.

.

Yesungpun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa biru. Ketika ia akan menidurkan dirinya di kasur, ia melirik ke akuarium yang di huni oleh anak-anaknya itu. "Hay, kenapa Cho diam saja? Apa kau membuatnya marah Kim?" tanya Yesung yang merasa kalau kura-kuranya yang bernama Cho diam saja. "Kau sakit? Apa perlu ke dokter?" tanya Yesung yang tak dijawab oleh kura-kura nya itu. "Sepertinya kau sedang merindukan si evil itu!" kata Yesung sambil membelai cangkang Cho. "Dan kalian pasti lapar? Tapi makanan kalian habis. Aku akan membelikannya dulu _ne_!" ucap Yesung lalu menurunkan Cho dari telapak tangannya.

Yesungpun lalu mengganti pakaiannya lalu memasangkan tali pada anjingnya kkoming. "_Kajja_ Komming kita jalan-jalan! Kau tak sabar melihat dunia luarkan?" tanya Yesung sambil membawa anjingnya itu keluar dari kamar. Iapun melewati ruang televisi, ia tak melihat Jongjin di depan TV, yang dilihat hanyalah ummanya yang sedang menonton TV. "Umma , Dimana Jongjin?" tanya Yesung sambil melingkatkan tali Komming di tangannya. "Dia sedang siap-siap ke rumah temannya. Kau mau kemana?". "Aku akan jalan-jalan dan membeli makanan untuk kura-kuraku". "Kau hati-hati, pulanglah sore hari. Umma dan appa akan pergi ke rumah Hyena _Ahjumma_" kata umma Yesung. "Memang ada apa?". "Dia sedang sakit, dan kau juga harus menjaga _dongsaeng_mu". "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_"

Yesungpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dari Earphone-nya, Yesungpun bersenandung kecil. Kommingpun sesekali mengendus-endus ke tanah. Setibanya di toko hewan Yesung segera memilih makanan untuk Cho dan Kim. Ia sangat teliti membaca komposisi makanan kura-kura itu. "Kurasa yang ini saja" kata Yesung sambil membawa makanan Kura-kura itu ke kasir.

"Semuanya 2 won tuan" kata sang kasir kepada Yesung. "Ini" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan uangnya. "_Gomawo, _datanglah kembali" ucap sang kasir ramah. Yesungpun keluar dari toko hewan itu. Ia segera menggunakan earphone-nya lagi. "Hari ini memang tak terlalu panas. Jadi cocok untuk berjalan-jalan" ucap Yesung sambil menatap Komming. "Kita ke taman dulu ya" ucap Yesung sambil menuntun Komming ke arah taman.

Kira-kira 50 meter dari taman, tali Komming terlepas dari lehernya. Iapun berlari menyebarangi jalan raya yang sedang padat. "Komming.." teriak Yesung.

**Author POV END  
><strong> 

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah Yesung chagy. Dengan bermodalkan gitar, aku akan menyanyi di depan rumahnya. Aku tak perlu malu dengan apa yang kulakukan, asalkan Yesung chagy bisa kembali ke pelukanku. Semua akan kulakukan untuknya. Aku berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang indah, andai saja aku baik-baik saja dengan Yesung chagy pasti dia akan ku ajak kesini. Disini pemandangannya sangat indah.

"Eh, Anjing siapa itu yang lepas?" kualihkan pandanganku ke arah trotoar. Terlihat seseorang sedang cemas sambil melihat anjing itu. Eh itu Yesung chagy, diapun mulai menyebrang tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, terlihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu juga sudah meng-klakson Yesung Chagy dengan kencang, namun Yesung chagy tidak bisa mendengar karena telinganya tertutup oleh earphone.

Segera aku berlari ke arah Yesung chagy, gitarku pun sudah kubuang ke segelah arah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Yesung chagy. Yesung chagy sekarang hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa beralih dari tengah jalan. Aku segera mendorongnya, ia terpental ke arah trotoar. Sedangkan tubuhku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan tubuhku.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV**

Akupun berlari untuk mendapatkan Komming, namun ketika aku menyebrang. Aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku. Yang sekarang kulakukan adalah menutup erat kedua mataku dan berdoa dan berharap tuhan menyelamatkanku. Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja mendorongku, sehingga aku jatuh ke arah trotoar. Aku tetap menutup mataku, ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku aku baru sadar dan membuka mataku. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuniku, aku hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang _yeojya _sambil melihatku dengan tatapan iba.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _yeojya_ itu

"Dia seorang _namja_, dialah yang tertabrak mobil. Dia sekarang sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit" jawab _ahjussi_ sambil membawakan secangkir air putih.

"Dan dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun" lanjutnya. Seketika air yang kuminum kumuntahkan lagi.

"C-cho K-kyuh-yun! K-kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku tergagap. "Dari kartu pelajarnya yang ada di dompetnya. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu lagi

"Dia _namjachinguku" _jawabkusambil menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Semua mata terbelalak ketika mendengar jawabanku.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku. "Dia di ELF hospital, 150 meter dari sini"

"Aku akan kesana. _Gomawo_ telah membantuku. _Mianhe _sudah merepotkan kalian" jawabku sambil berdiri lalu berlari menuju ke rumah sakit yang merawat _namjachingu_ku.

"Tapi kau masih _shock, _keadaanmu juga belum stabil" teriak seseorang. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Ini semua salahku, kalau saja aku tak membiarkan Komming lepas dari talinya ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi. Air mataku pun mulai berjatuhan, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku Kyu, ini semua salahku.

Setibanya aku di rumah sakit aku segera ke bagian resepsionis dan menanyakan kamar Kyuhyun. "Suster, apakah ada pasien korban tabrakan?" tanyaku kalap. "_Ne _tuan, Cho Kyuhyun di paviliun Mawar no. 15. Tapi dia sedang melaksanakan beberapa pemeriksaan" ucap suster. "_ne, Gomawo"_ ucapku lalu berlari menuju ke paviliun mawar no. 15. Setelah 15 menit berlari, akhirnya aku menemukan kamar Kyuhyun. Ketika aku bertanya kepada suster yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun ternyata ia sedang dijahit dibeberapa bagian. Iapun sekarang tak sadarkan diri. Seketika aku terduduk detelah mendengar penjelasan suster tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan Kyu dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu kamarnya. "_Mianhe, _aku sama sekali tak sengaja membuatmu seperti ini" ucapku penuh sesal. Aku pun kembali duduk di bangku tunggu. Aku merasa badanku tergores dan kepalaku berdarah karena hempasan tubuhku di trotoar. Tapi ini tak ada bandingnya dengan luka Kyuhyun. "Yesung" panggil seseorang yang membuatku menoleh. "Cho _ahjumma_" kataku sambil berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya padaku. Kenapa ia tak menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun? "_Mianhe_ _ahjumma_, gara-gara aku ini semua terjadi" jawabku lemah dan lagi-lagi air mataku keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"_Gwenchana, _Kyuhyun pasti akan sembuh karenamu. Dia kuat seperti appa-nya" kata umma Kyuhyun sambil memelukku. "Apa umma dan appa ku tahu tentang keadaanku?" tanyaku lemah. "_aniyo, _kami belum menelpon umma dan appamu" kata appa Kyuhyun. "Jangan telpon umma atau appaku aku tak ingin mereka khawatir tentang keadaanku" jawabku lalu tak sadarkan diri.

**Yesung POV END**

**Author POV**

Yesungpun mendapatkan perawatan karena tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun juga belum sadar dan masih dalam keadaan kritis. Appa dan umma Yesung sudah dikabari oleh Orang tua Kyuhyun. Umma Yesung sangat sedih ketika mendengar berita ini terlebih karena melihat anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. "Jongwoon cepat bangun, apa kau tak kasihan pada appa dan umma?" ucap umma Yesung. "Umma, lebih baik umma dan appa pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu Hyung disini!" usul Jongjin. "Benar kata Jongjin, lebih baik kita pulang. Kau juga harus mengistirahatkan badanmu. Kita juga baru pulang dari rumah Hyena, kau pasti lelah" ucap appa Yesung. "Jongwoon umma pergi dulu ne, besok umma dan appa akan kesini lagi. Cepatlah sadar" ucap umma Yesung sambil mengecup kening Yesung. Orang tua Yesungpun meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

_Kyuhyun room..  
><em>"Kyu bangunlah, apa kau tak merasa kasihan dengan Yesung yang tak sadarkan diri?" tanya umma Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan anak bungsunya itu. "Umma merasa kecewa padamu Kyu, sebagai anak laki-laki seharusnya kau kuat. Kalau kau begini saja sudah pingsan, bagaimana kau jadi_ seme-_nya Yesung?". "Umma, pulanglah Kyu akan ku suruh perawat disini untuk menjaganya. Aku juga harus pergi lagi ke Cheonan untuk bekerja" ujar Arra bijaksana. "_Ne, _kau juga harus beristirahat. Besok kita kesini lagi" ucap Appa Kyuhyun. "Kyu, umma pulang dulu _ne_! Besok kami akan kesini lagi" ucap umma Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tasnya. "Arra, cepat kau panggil suster untuk menjaga Kyuhyun". "_Ne appa!"._

Arra pun segera kebagian administrasi untuk meminta salah satu suster untuk menjaga _dongsaengnya_. Setelah masalahnya selesai ia pun kembali ke Cheonan.

ELF Hospital menjadi saksi sebuah pengorbanan Cho Kyuhyun untuk Kim Jongwoon.

**Author POV END**

**DAY 7**

**Author POV**

"Eungh" erang seorang pasien di ELF hospital. "Kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku juga diinfus? Jongjin?" tanya pasien itu berulang-ulang. "Hyung, kau sadar?" kata Jongjin setengah mengantuk. "Memang aku kenapa?" tanya pasien yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. "Kau kekurangan cairan Hyung, kau terlalu lelah belari ke rumah sakit ini untuk menemui Kyuhyun" ucap Jongjin. "Kyuhyun? Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Yesung sambil menegakkan badannya. "Hyung kau belum sepenuhnya pulih". "Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun" pinta Yesung sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kau harus kumandikan terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya badanmu terkena air sedikit saja". Setelah mendengar perkataan Jongjin. Akhirnya Yesung mau untuk di mandikan, meskipun dengan cara di basuh dengan air.

.

"Jongjin cepat, ayo kita ke kamar Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung sambil menyeret infusnya keluar dari kamar. "Tunggu sebentar Hyung" ucap Jongjin sambil menutup pintu lalu mengejar Hyungnya. Jongjinpun membantu Hyungnya berjalan menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkannya Hyung? " kata Jongjin sambil memapah Hyungnya. "Mungkin, bagaimana keadaan Komming?". "Di keadaan seperti ini kau masih menanyakan keadaan Komming?" tanya Jongjin jengkel. "Dia kan juga hewan peliharaanku, jadi aku tetap harus mengetahui keadaannya!" bela Yesung. "Dia baik-baik saja Hyung. Ketika kami akan ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar keadaanmu dari umma Kyuhyun. Seseorang mengantarkan Komming ke rumah, itu juga yang membuat umma semakin khawatir dengan keadaanmu" jelas Jongjin. "Aku pikir ia akan hilang. Apa umma dan appa akan kesini lagi?" tanya Yesung sambil membetulkan selang infusnya. "Ne, umma dan appa akan segera pergi kesini setelah appa meminta libur pada atasannya" jawab Jongjin. "_Mianhe_, aku sudah merepotkan kalian" sesal Yesung. "_Gwenchana _Hyung" ucap Jongjin. "Hyung maafkan aku!" kata Jongjin lagi. "Untuk apa?" jawab Yesung bingung. "Kan aku yang memberimu ide untuk membawa Komming jalan-jalan, seandainya saja kau tak mengajak Komming jalan-jalan pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi" ucap Jongjin penuh sesal. "_Gwenchana saeng, _tak ada yang harus disalahkan" kata Yesung membelai rambut adiknya itu.

"Cepat buka pintunya" perintah Yesung. Jonjinpun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Yesung pun berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang _yeojya _sedang menemani Kyuhyun. "Seohyun?" panggil Yesung. "Oppa, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Seohyun sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?". "Aku hanya menjaga Kyunie, aku menggantikan suster yang sedang menjaga Kyunie" jawab Seohyun. "Oppa bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Seohyun. "_Ne_, _kajja_ kita keluar" ajak Yesung. "Jongjin jagalah Kyuhyun, aku akan keluar sebentar" perintah Yesung.

.

Dengan bantuan Seohyun, merekapun akhirnya sampai di taman rumah sakit. "Mau bicara apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Apakah oppa mencintai Kyunie?" tanya Seohyun sambil menatap mata Yesung

"_Ne, _aku mencintai Kyuhyun sekarang" jawab Yesung tegas

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Seohyun yang membuat Yesung bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau oppa memang mencintai Kyunie dengan setulus hati, aku akan lebih gampang mengikhlaskannya untukmu oppa" jelas Seohyun

"Aku memang telat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang aku telah menyadarinya"

"Sebenarnya aku juga bukan mantan _yeojyachingu _Kyunie, aku hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan Kyunie. Jadi aku mengaku-ngaku sebagai mantan _yeojyachingu_nya" sesal Seohyun

"_Gwenchana, _aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan terimakasih kau telah menyadarkanku" kata Yesung

"Menyadarkan apa?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

"Menyadarkan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku cemburu saat kau bersamanya dan aku benar-benar sakit hati saat dia menciummu. Aku sangat kehilangannya saat dia jauh dariku, dan seketika aku tahu kalau aku mecintainya" ucap Yesung sambil menerawang langit.

"Oppa sebenarnya aku dan Kyunnie tak berciuman" kata Seohyun dengan nada menyesal

"_MWO? _Lalu kau dan Kyuhyun sedang apa saat itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku ingin membuatmu cemburu lalu putus dengan Kyunie, jadi aku berpura-pura mataku kemasukan debu lalu aku meminta Kyunie untuk meniup mataku. Jadi ketika kau masuk, kau melihat seolah-olah kami sedang berciuman. _Mianhe oppa" _jelas Seohyun dengan nada takut

"..."

"_Oppa jeongmal mianhe, _aku sangat menyesal membuat hubunganmu dan Kyunnie renggang. Dan aku mulai mengerti kalau Kyunnie hanya mencintaimu" kat Seohyun sambil menangis

"Tenang saja Seohyun, aku memaafkanmu kok. Aku baru sadar kalau aku egois. Benar kata Jongjin aku berubah menjadi egois"

"Maksud oppa?"

"Aku egois karena tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri"

"Oppa, kau memang terbaik untuk Kyunnie. Aku tak salah melepaskan Kyunnie untukmu". "_Gomawo"_

"Aku akan pulang sekarang!".

"_Wae? _Kyuhyun saja belum sadar, kanapa kau pulang?" tanya Yesung. "Aku akan mengantarkan _appa _berobat ke Inggris Oppa. Jadi aku akan tinggal di Ingris kira-kira 4 sampai 5 tahun"

"Ku doakan appa mu cepat sembuh" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Seohyun. "Baik oppa aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku ke Kyunnie" kata Seohyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah kepergian Seohyun, Yesung hanya bisa diam merutuki sikapnya yang terlalu egois itu. Diapun segera berjalan meskipun sedikit goyah akibat kesehatannya belum pulih seluruhnya. Ketika di depan kamar Kyuhyun, ia segera membuka pintu lalu masuk. "Hyung.." ucap Jongjin sambil menghampiri Hyungnya itu. "Kau darimana saja? Lihatlah umma dan appa Kyuhyun sudah datang. Kyuhyunpun sudah sadar" omel Jongjin. "_Jinjja?"_ tanya Yesung.

"Yesung, masuklah! Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Tapi ia sekarang sedang tidur" ucap Umma Kyuhyun ketika menyadari keberadaan Yesung. "_Ahjumma_ _mianhe_" ucap Yesung penuh sesal. "Itu semua bukan salahmu Yesung. Baiklah kami akan keluar dulu. Kalian berdua saja. _Yeobo, _Ahra, Jongjin _kajja _kita keluar! Biarkan mereka berduaan" ucap umma Kyuhyun. Semua pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, yang tersisa hanyalah Kim Jongwoon dan Cho kyuhyun.

"Kyu _mianhe_, aku memang egois" ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku karena tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu" kata Yesung sambil menangis. "Aku sudah tahu semua ini. Aku memang pantas disalahkan". "Kau tahu kalau saja aku tak mengajak Komming jalan-jalan, dan tali Komming tak terlepas. Pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi, pasti kau sekarang akan mengejarku. Aku merindukan senyumanmu Kyu" kata Yesung sambil menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"eung, Yesung chagy" erang Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau bangun. Kau terganggu dengan tangisanku. _Mianhe, _aku akan keluar saja" kata Yesung sambil berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau memang cocok untuk _uke _ku. Kau begitu cerewet" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kau jangan banyak bicara, sudut bibirmu baru saja dijahit".

"Kau sudah memaafkanku? Kau sudah tak ma..".

"Kubilang diam, kau tak boleh banyak bicara! _Ne, _aku sudah memaafkanmu. Maafkan aku sudah egois, aku tak mau mendengarkan alasanmu terlebih dahulu"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semua alasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"_Ne, _aku sudah tahu dari Seohyun. Kau meniup matanya kan?, tapi aku melihatnya seolah-olah kau sedang menciumnya"

"Seohyun kesi.."

"Kubilang diam, kalau kau banyak bicara bisa-bisa sudut bibirmu itu akan melebar seperti joker. Dia tadi disini mengungguimu, tapi setelah itu kami berbicara 4 mata di taman. Dia menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi saat itu. Dan aku sekarang mengerti"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai infus dan kepalamu diperban?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau seperti wartawan, setelah aku mengetahui kalau kau yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku berlari ke rumah sakit ini, tapi sampai disini aku kelelahan dan luka di kepalaku terus mengeluarkan darah. Jadi aku juga ikut dirawat di sini" jelas Yesung.

"Emb Kyu, _gomawo _kau telah menyelamatkanku! Kalau aku jadi dirimu aku tak akan menaruhkan nyawaku untuk seseorang yang belum tentu akan membalas kebaikanku!" omel Yesung sambil mengeluarkan tangisannya

"_Babbo, _aku melakukan ini semua untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku yakin kaulah yang dikirimkan oleh tuhan untuk menjadi jodohku, oleh sebab itu aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku ingin menyelamatkan dirimu karena aku yakin kita akan bersama selamanya"

"Dasar Playboy, kata-katamu itu seperti sedang merayu seorang _yeojya_" kata Yesung sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya

"_Aniyo, _aku sama sekali tak sedang merayu, aku serius". "Ah, kau dapat salam dari Seohyun" kata Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku ingin tahu tentang kelanjutan perjanjian ini!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu". "Ajak aku ke taman sore ini" pinta Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_, kau belum sembuh total". "Hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin suasana yang lebih romantis dari ini" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Aku akan meminta ijin pada umma mu dulu, kalau begitu aku ke kamar ku dulu. Kau istirahat saja, dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara" kataYesung sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu

_Cklek_

"_Hyung, _apa urusanmu dengan Kyuhyun sudah selesai?" tanya Jongjin yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yesung. "Baiklah _ahjumma_, _ahjussi_, _noona_ kami kembali ke kamar dulu. _Annyeong_" pamit Jongjin. "_Ne, _cepat sembuh ya Yesung!" ucap umma Kyuhyun. "_Ne ahjumma"_

_._

_._

"_Hyung, _tidurlah kau harus istirahat" ucap Jongjin setelah membuka pintu ruang inap Yesung. "Ne, aku akan istirahat! Jongjin, kenapa umma dan appa tak kesini?" tanya Yesung sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Mereka dalam perjalanan Hyung, kau istirahat saja"

"_Saeng, _apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu Kyu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hyung?" tanya Jongjin bingung

"Hari ini hari terakhir perjanjianku dengannya. Dan aku harus menentukan pilihanku!" kata Yesung

"Lalu kenapa bertanya kepadaku? Kau kan yang menjalani perjanjian ini!" ucap Jongjin lalu duduk di samping kasur Hyung-nya

"_Babo, _kaukan_ dongsaengku _jadi aku minta pendapatmu"

"Tapi kau kan yang menjalani Hyung". "Sudahlah, kau tinggal menjawab pertanyaan ku saja" geram Yesung

"Baiklah, menurutku Cho Kyuhyun itu jelek, playboy, dan tidak layak untuk dicintai" ucap Jongjin dengan santai

"Tapi dia tak seperti itu. Kau salah menilainya" ucap Yesung tak terima.

"Aku sudah menduganya Hyung, kau tak perlu saran dariku". "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejelek-jeleknya aku berkata tentang Kyuhyun kau pasti akan menganggapnya sempurna. Kau telah dibutakan oleh cinta Hyung!" jelas Jongjin

"Apa berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung. "Kalau kau merasa kehilangan saat dia tak ada, kemungkinan kau jatuh cinta padanya"

"_Ne, _aku memang telah mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku merasa separuh jiwa ku hilang saat aku dan dia bertengkar" kata Yesung semangat.

"Jongwoon, Jongjin" sapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar inap Yesung. "Umma, appa. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yesung. "_Mianhe chagy, appa _harus meminta cuti terlebih dahulu. Jalanan juga sedang ramai" jelas umma Yesung sambil membelai rambut Yesung. "Umma apa aku keren dengan perban di kepalaku? Apa aku seperti pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang?" tanya Yesung seperti anak kecil. "Kau kebalikannya, kau korban yang telah diselamatkan oleh seorang pahlawan" jawab appa Yesung. "_Mianhe" _kata Yesung. "Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya appa Yesung. "Kyuhyun sudah sadar appa!"

_Ceklek..._

"_Mianhe_ mengganggu, tapi ini waktunya untuk mengganti perban dan infusmu Jongwoon-ssi" ucap perawat sambil meletakkan peralatannya di meja samping Yesung. "Aku sudah siap suster" ucap Yesung. Sang perawatpun mulai merobek sisi perban Yesung lalu melumuri kening Yesung dengan obat merah lalu membalutnya lagi dengan perban yang baru. Setelah selesai dengan perban Yesung, suster segera mengganti infus Yesung dengan yang baru. "Selesai, sekarang saya pergi dulu. _Annyeong_" pamit suster tersebut. "_Gomawo_ suster" ucap umma Yesung.

"Umma aku tidur _ne!_ Tolong bangunkan aku jam 4" pinta Yesung. "Aku akan menemui pahlawanku" ucap Yesung lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya

**Auhtor POV END**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Apa Yesung Chagy sudah kesini?" tanyaku setelah menjalani pemeriksaan di ruang dokter Eun Jo. "_Aniyo, _Yesung yang imut itu belum kesini" jawab Ahra Noona menggodaku. "Noona jangan menggodaku!" pintaku. "_arraseo_" jawab Ahra Noona. Akupun menghampiri Ahra Noona yang sedang mengupas jeruk. "Umma tolong dorongkan kursi rodaku ke Ahra Noona" pinta Kyuhyun. Umma Kyuhyun dengan sabarpun mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun ke arah Noona-nya. "Noona aku minta jeruknya!" pinta Kyuhyun. "Aaaa..." Ahra pun menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan sabar. "Noona, kalau Yesung chagy jadi pacarku. Apa kau tetap mengincarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. "_Aniyo, _selama ini aku hanya bercanda. Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai niat untuk merebutnya darimu" ujar Ahra. "Aku sayang kau noona" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba memeluk Ahra.

"_Annyeong, mianhe _mengganggu. Aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman rumah sakit" kata seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang inapku. "Yesung chagy, akhirnya kau datang juga!" jawabku sambil mendorong kursi rodaku menedekat ke arahnya. "Kyu, kenapa kau menggunakan kursi roda?" tanya Yesung chagy ketika melihatku menggunakan kursi roda. "Apa kau malu dengan keadaanku?" tanyaku. "_Aniyo_, apa ini semua gara-gara aku? _Mianhe_ Kyu!" ucapnya sambil berlutut di depanku. "Kau tak usah khawatir Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya belum kuat untuk menompang tubuhnya. Karena itu ia menggunakan kursi roda" jelas Umma. "Kau membuatku cemas! _Ahjumma_ bolehkah aku membawa Kyu ke taman belakang?" ijin Yesung Chagy pada umma. "Tentu saja". "_Gomawo ahjumma_"

Iapun mendorong kursi rodaku menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Di perjalan ia sama sekali tak mengajakku berbicara, ia hanya diam sambil mendorong kursi rodaku. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku juga sedang gugup mendengar keputusannya tentang kelanjutan perjanjian ini.

"Sampai..." katanya ketika sampai di atas bukit yang pemandangannya begitu indah. Iapun duduk di bangku di samping kursi rodaku.

"Sangat indah, seindah dirimu" ucapku yang membuat pipi Yesung chagy merona merah

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang kelanjutan perjanjian kita!" kata Yesung _to the point _

"Aku sudah siap dengan semua jawabanmu" jawabku lantang

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Yesung POV**

"Aku sudah siap dengan semua jawabanmu" jawabnya dengan yakin. "Kau tahu awal kita bertemu aku sangat membencimu. Itu karena kau sangat berjiwa _playboy_! Mulutmu itu juga sempat membuatku muak, sikapmu yang sok jagoan itu juga membuat aku ingin membinasakanmu dari dunia ini. Tapi semua itulah yang membuatku terpikat olehmu. Kau tahu, ternyata kau memang berjiwa playboy Cho Kyuhyun. Buktinya kau telah merebut hatiku yang sama sekali belum mengenalmu secara jauh" ucapku tegas.

"Jadi kau mau jadi _namjachinguku_?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. "Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. "Menurutku kau mau menjadi _namjachinguku_! Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Kim Jongwoon!" teriaknya lalu memelukku dari samping. "Kau kekanakan Kyu!" ejek ku. "Aku tak peduli, yang penting kau menjadi _namjachinguku" _jawabnya dengan sedikit berteriak. "Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku chagy" mulai lagi sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau sajalah"

"Oh ya Kyu... maksudku chagy, aku mau tahu alasanmu menyukaiku! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah menyukaiku dari dulu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Jadi kau penasaran?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kujawab dengan anggukan. "Jadi..."

_Flashback ON_

"_Hyung aku akan kencan pertama dengan Kyuhyun!" kata Minnie semangat. "Wah, chukae Minnie!" jawab Yesung. "Aku gugup Hyung!" kata Sungmin sambil meremas seragam sekolahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut?" tanya Yesung. "Apa boleh? Tapi ini kencan pertama kami Hyung?". "Kenapa tidak! Aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu saja" jawab Yesung. "Baiklah, nanti jam 5 sore aku akan ke rumahmu" kata Sungmin_

_Skip Time (5 p.m)_

"_Minnie kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung. "Aku gugup Hyung". "Tenang aku ada di sampingmu!" jawab Yesung. "Kajja kita berangkat!" ajak Yesung. Merekapun menaiki taxi untuk sampai ke sebuah cafe. Di dalam taxi Sungmin ber-sms an ria dengan Kyuhyun, sedang Yesung sedang memandang pemandangan dari dalam taxi. 20 menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe tempat Sungmin akan kencan. "Kau masuklah dulu, aku akan membayar taxi terlebih dulu!" perintah Yesung. "Hyung, kau nanti langsung menyusul ke mejaku saja ne!" pinta Sungmin yang dijawab anggukan dari Yesung. Sungmin segera__masuk ke dalam cafe._

_Selesai membayar taxi, Yesung segera menyusul Sungmin di cafe. Setelah menemukan keberadaan Sungmin,Yesungpun segera menghampirinya. "Sungmin" panggil Yesung. "Hyung! Duduklah" kata Sungmin. "Nuguya Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Dia sahabat sekaligus Hyungku!" jelas Yesung. "Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau bisa bisa memanggilku Yesung. Aku teman kecil Minnie, dan dia juga sudah menganggapku Hyungnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku memanggilnya Minnie" celotehYesung. "Ne.. ne.. duduklah"_

"_Kau mau pesan apa chagy?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Minnie pesan spageti saus inggris dan milk shake rasa vanila" jawab Yesung. "Aku tak tanya padamu" ucap Kyuhyun jemgkel. "Tapi Minnie suka dengan menu itu!" jawab Yesung tak mau kalah. "Tapi kenapa kau yang menjawab? Kau bukan namjachinguku" bela Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau hanya mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namjachingumu?" tanya Yesung tak terima. "Cukup... aku pesan seperti yang dibilang Yesung hyung saja. Dan kalian cobalah untuk tidak berisik. Kau lihat, orang-orang di sekitar kita sudah melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh" ucap Sungmin menengahi._

_Setelah memesan makanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai berbasa-basi. Sedang Yesung memainkan game di handphone. Ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan aktivitas KyuMin."Minnie kenapa Lee ahjumma tak lagi mengirimi kami roti panggang lagi?" tanyaYesung. "Eh... Umma sedang banyak pekerjaan Hyung" jawab Sungmin sedikit kaget. "Bagaimana kabar Sungjin?" tanya Yesung lagi. "Ia baik-baik saja. Ia juga akan masuk SMA seperti Jongjin" jawab Sungmin yang kini melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Ah benar juga, Sungjin akan ke SMA mana?" tanya Yesung. "Dia SMA kita hyung. Kalau Jongjin?" tanya Sungmin. "Dia di..."_

_Braak_

"_Sebenarnya kita akan kencan atau reunian sih? Kalian menganggapku seperti patung" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada marah. "Mianhe" jawab Sungmin. "Dan kau Yesung Hyung, kau jangan banyak bicara" perintah Kyuhyun. "Apa masalahmu denganku?" tanya Yesung tak terima. "Masalahku denganmu adalah, kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Minnie!". "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang saja dan sulihkan nikmati kencan kalian" ucap Yesung lalu berjalan keluar dari cafe._

_Semenjak saat itulah rasa benci pada Kyuhyun mulai menghinggapi hati Yesung. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai sifat Kyuhyun setelah apa yang terjadi padanya di cafe. Dan ia bersumpah akan selallu MEMBENCINYA_

_._

_._

_._

"_Minnie kenapa disaat kita akan kencan kau membawa dia lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil Kyuhyun. "Dia yang menginginkan ikut, lagi pula ia bisa menjagaku" jawab Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku terganggu!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel. "Kalian ingin kencan di dalam mobil atau ke taman?" tanya makhluk pengganggu di kencan pertama KyuMin. "Di taman tentunya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. "Kalau begitu lajukan mabilnya, aku ragu jangan-jangan kau tak bisa menyetir" tuduh Yesung seenaknya. "Kau...". "Sudah Kyu, hidupkan mobilnya lalu kita ke taman" jawab Sungmin menenangkan kekasihnya itu. _

_Diperjalan yang dilakukan Yesung hanya mengganggu Sungmin dan mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun berkemudi. "Minnie kau tahu, umma, appa dan Jongjin akan pergi berlibur ke Busan. Mereka ingin melihat Busan tower. Bukankah itu mengasyikan?" celoteh Yesung. "Jinjja? Kenapa Hyung tak ikut?" tanya Sungmin. "Karena aku harus menjaga rumah. Menyebalkan" kesal Yesung. "Dan kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu itu dengan ikut kencan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalau iya kenapa? Daripada aku menyendiri di rumah, lebih baik ak ikut kalian" jawab Yesung santai. "Memangnya aku dan Minnie akan rekreasi? Aku akan KENCAN" jawab Kyuhyun dengan penekanan. "Selain itu aku juga menjaga Minnie darimu". "Dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau kan playboy, kau bisa saja mencelakai Minnie" jawab Yesung tak santai. "Turun... ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul. Kau bisa naik taxi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan mobilnya. "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Yesung. "Ne, cepat turun!" perintah kyuhyun_

_Yesungpun keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia sangat marah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia memang tak mempunyai hak untuk ikut berkencan dengan mereka. Maka dari itu Yesung memilih untuk turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah menurunkan Yesung Kyuhyun pun langsung meninggalkan Yesung. "Dasar sialan, tapi aku juga salah sebenarnya" umpat Yesung sambil berjalan untuk mencari taxi. Setelah mendapatkan taxi Yesungpun pulang ke rumahnya._

_Keesokan harinya..._

"_Yesung Hyung" panggil seseorang bergigi kelinci. "Minnie, wae?" tanya seseorang yang bernama Yesung. "Hyung mianhe, kemarin kau harus turun di tengah jalan. Kyuhyun hanya tak suka ada orang yang menggangu kencannya" jelas namja bergigi kelinci yang bernama Sungmin itu. "Gwenchana, aku tahu itu" jawab Yesung sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. "Untuk permintaan maafku, sepulang sekolah bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir di cafe depan sekolah" ajak Sungmin. "Ne, ajak namjachingumu. Aku ingin memminta maaf padanya" jawab Yesung. "Ne, sampai nanti hyung" ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_Skip Time_

_Pulang sekolah... _

"_Jarang sekali kau mengajakku kencan duluan chagy" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku ada kejutan untukmu!" kata Sungmin sambil menyebrang menuju ke cafe depan sekolah. "Yesung Hyung" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat Yesung sedang duduk di salah satu sudut cafe. "Minnie, kesinilah!" pinta Yesung. "Tunggu kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia juga ikut kencan kita lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun jengkel. "Sudahlah, kajja kita kesana!" ajak Sungmin_

"_Kau sudah lama?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di depan Yesung. "Aniyo, Kyu duduklah!" pinta Yesung. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri. "Kau... awalnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tapi kau membuatku mengurungkan niatku" Kata __Yesung sambil berdiri lalu meninggalkan cafe itu. "Menyusahkan..." kesal Kyuhyun. "Kyu kau sebaiknya mmeinta maaf padanya, bagaimanapun Yesung Hyung sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf padamu!" kata Sungmin. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan lalu kau ujuk ia untuk memaafkanmu" saran Sungmin. "Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanya Kyuhyun keberatan, "Aniyo, itu jalan satu-satunya" kata Sungmin._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun berencana meminta maaf pada Yesung. Iapun berlari menuju ke kelas Yesung. "Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika berdiri di samping Yesung. "Kau? Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Yesung sengit. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sifatku kemarin" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Setan seperti juga mengenal kata maf?" tanya Yesung mengejek. 'kalau bukan gara-gara Minnie aku tak akan meminta maaf padamu' umpat Kyuhyun. "Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran. "Ne, aku memaafkanmu" ucap Yesung cuek. "Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim di taman dekat sekolah?" ajak Kyuhyun. "Tawaran yang bagus. Baiklah aku mau, kajja!" jawab Yesung bersemangat._

_Merekapun akhirnya pergi ke taman menaiki mobil Kyuhyun. Di sepanjang jalan Yesung menyanyi dengan penuh semangat, tak jarang Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Yesung. 'Kalau kau tak bawel, kau terlihat manis Yesung Hyung' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak terlalu panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Mereka turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. "Hyung tunggulah aku di bangku itu. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu enak rasa cokelat, vanilla, atau strawberry?" tanya Yesung. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kan kau yang akan memakannya!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel. "Aku bingung, aku sedang ingin ketiga es krimnya" ujar Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. _

'_kenapa ia begitu manis saat ini. Ini sama sekali seperti ukan dirinya!' batin Kyuhyun_

"_Sudahlah, akan kubelikan semuanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kedai es cream. "Gomawo Kyuhyun" teriak Yesung._

_._

_Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun datang dengan 2 buah cup es krim di tangannya. "Mana Yesung Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil celingukan. _

"_Hahaha... ayo lagi. Batu kertas gunting. Ah.. aku kalah, cubit hidungku" kata seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil. "Yesung Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun setelah sadar kalau yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil itu adalah Yesung. "Kyu, kemarilah" kata Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya. _

"_Kau mau es krim?" tanya Yesung kepada anak kecil itu. "Ne oppa" kata anaj kecil itu. Yesungpun mulai menyuapi anak kecil itu. "Siapa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Molla, dia tiba-tiba saja datang padaku dan mengajakku bermain" kata Yesung sambil menyuapi anak kecil itu. 'Kurasa kau memiliki sisi keibuan. Aku menyukaimu' batin Kyuhyun_

"_Oppa aku pergi, ini sudah lewat jam makan siangku!" kata anak kecil itu sambil berdiri. "NE, hati-hati" kata Yesung sambil mencium kening anak kecil itu. "Kau baik seklai pada anak itu!" puji Kyuhyun. "Gomawo"._

_Mulai saat itu Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Yesung, dengan modus menanyakan semua tentang Sungmin. Akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi dekat._

_Dan rasa benci pada Kyuhyun sedikit BERKURANG_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyung, Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya denganku!" kata Sungmin sambil menangis. "Memang apa alasannya?" tanya Yesung geram. "Katanya dia hiks... bosan denganku" kata Sungmin lalu berhambur kepelukan Yesung. "Brengsek..." kata Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin._

"_Kau disini saja! Aku akan pergi sebentar!" perintah Yesung. "Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku akan memberi Kyuhyun pelajaran" kata Yesung sambil berlari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun._

_._

_Buagh..._

"_Maksudmu apa memutuskan Minnie?" tanya Yesung sesudah memukul Kyuhyun. "Kau tahukan alasannya! Aku bosan dengan Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun santai sambil mencoba berdiri. "Aku kecewa padamu, aku kira aku bisa menitipkan Sungmin padamu. Tapi nyatanya kau melukainya! Aku tak suka dengan caramu" kata Yesung sambil menjauh dari Kyu. "Dan mulai sekarang aku benci denganmu Kyu!" ucap Yesung lalu berlalu begitu saja._

"_Dan alasanku bosan dengan Sungmin adalah karena aku telah menemukanmu. Kaulah yang pantas untukku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk evilnya._

_Dan semenjak itu di hati Yesung hanya di penuhi dengan rasa benci pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan hati Kyuhyun di penuhi dengan peraaan cinta untuk Yesung._

_Flashback off_

"Jadi kau menyukaiku hanya gara-gara aku suka ikut ketika kau dan Minnie kencan?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"_Ne, _menurutku kau adalah pribadi yang menarik chagy!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung

"Kalau tahu begitu, aku tak akan ikut kencanmu dan Minnie!" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Kalau saat itu kau tak ikut kencan kami. Aku pasti tak akan menemukan separuh jiwaku chagy!" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau jangan mengeluarkan rayuanmu, karena rayuanmu itu tak berguna bagiku" jawab Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mempoukan bibirnya.

_CUP_

Yesungpun mencium singkat bibir merah Kyuhyun, yang sekarang sudah menjadi _namjachingunya_.

"Kau sudah berani menciumku duluan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda

"Kau sih, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu sembarangan" ucap Yesung sambil menunduk

"Hahaha... kau mau kita lanjutkan di kamar?" tawar Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya

"_Andwae, _jika kauberanimacam-macam aku akan meninggalkanmu Kyu" ancam Yesung

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa chagy!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Mereka berduapun menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit.

"Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga!" kata seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kalian?" kata Yesung terkejut. "_Gwenchanayo hyung? _Kau terkejut?" tanya _namja _berwajahikan

"Hyungdeul? Kalian menguping?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kami tak sengaja Kyu!" jawab namja berparas pangeran bernama Siwon itu.

"Berkat aku kaliaan bisa bersatu" kata _namja _bergigi kelinci, Sungmin. "Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Kalau aku tak membawa Yesung Hyung di kencan kita, apakah kau akan menegnalnya? Berterima kasihlah padaku!" kata Sungmin berbangga hati.

"Jadi ini _namja _yang membuat Siwon membatalkan janjinya?" tanya Yesung yang menyadari ada namja asing

"_Ne, _dialah yang sudah membuatku terpana sehingga membatalkan janjiku padamu" jawab Siwon. "Kim Kibum _imnida_" kata Kibum mengenalkan dirnya.

"Kau manis sekali Kibum" ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum. "chagy jangan sembarangan menggenggam tangan seseorang!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada Jeolus

"Hahaha... sepertinya kita bisa _triple_ _date_" usul Sungmin. "Hahaha... betul sekali" ucap Siwon

.

.

Cinta bisa lahir dari mana saja, kapan saja dan oleh siapa saja. Entah itu didasari oleh rasa cinta, benci atau keterpaksaan. Cinta dapat membuat orang benci menjadi cinta, sebaliknya cinta juga dapat membuat orang yang mencinta menjadi benci.

**END**

Akhirnya satu fanfic udah selesai T_T. Gomawo yang udah review dan baca fanfic ini. Buat semua yang udah ndukung author KAMSAHAMNIDA. Tanpa kalian fanfic author nggak bakalan sampai chap 6. Kalau seumpama author bikin fanfic lagi, jangan lupa review ya.

Dan buat yang nebak kalau Siwon bakalan kencang sama Yesung di Lotte world, mianhe author nggak bikin seperti yang kalian mau. Dna yang udah nebak kalo Siwon di suruh Kyu buat negajak ken Lotte World, mianhe author juga nggak bua kayak gitu. Author Cuma menuruti imajinasi author aja kok

Dan GOMAWO udah Review, udah doain author pas author UN, Mianhe kalau author ada salah atau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapin. ^^


End file.
